Getting There
by AngieA007
Summary: How will Peyton deal with the news of Lucas's engagement? Eventually Leyton
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Peyton lay in her bed, sobbing like she hadn't done since she was a little girl. The pain she had felt when her dad had explained her mom's accident to her would never be equalled, but Lucas Scott was giving it a damn good try. As she replayed the last couple of days in her head, she couldn't shake the feeling that she must have done something awful in a previous life to deserve everything she had gone through.

Another night without sleep would do her state of mind no good. She felt like she was on the edge of some monumental breakdown and most of the people around her couldn't wait to give her that last shove. Except Brooke. What had she done to deserve a friend like Brooke?

Peyton had wanted to give Lindsay a good, hard slap when she had smirked and showed her the engagement ring. A good hard slap and a sobering warning about Lucas Scott. She couldn't really blame Lindsay for being so quick to rub Peyton's nose in it; she had been a bitch to her after all. It had just brought back painful memories of junior year when Lucas had chosen Brooke over her.

Her fight with Hayley hadn't done much to ease her broken heart and she vowed to avoid that particular group of ex friends from now on. She would not wait on the sidelines hoping that Lucas would finally discover his love for her. She owed it to herself to come back stronger than before. To live an amazing life, with someone who didn't question his feelings for her. She owed it to herself and to her Mom and Ellie, who had both given her so much. She had an overwhelming urge to make them proud, but that would have to start tomorrow. Tonight she would let herself grieve.

Brooke listened to the sound of her friend's heart breaking in the other room and felt the anger boiling up inside. Lucas Scott was one of only a handful of people Peyton had ever let herself love. He had hurt her time and time again but this time was the worst. She felt the need to go and comfort her friend but she knew it would do no good. Peyton would just clam up and she wouldn't want anyone to see her in this state. Not even Brooke.

Lucas had always been an ass when it came to Peyton, everyone knew that. What happened was no surprise to Brooke. What was a surprise was Haley's reaction, that girl just couldn't see the wrong in anything Lucas did.

Next day, as Peyton sat in her office, determined to focus on work she was surprised to see Lucas Scott walk through her door. She looked quickly back down at her paperwork.

'Unless you are here to audition for me I suggest you get the hell out of my office,' she said in an icy tone.

'Peyton, look I'm so sorry about the way you found out, I can't imagine how you must be feeling but we need to move past this...'

'No we don't Lucas. I want you out of my life, do you understand?'

'Peyton come on, we've been friends for so long...'

'No, we've been friends whenever it has suited you. Whenever you didn't have anyone better to be with, but that is done.' She looked up at him, the loathing in her eyes plain to see. 'I don't ever want you to speak to me again. If you see me in the street, you walk the other way. That way I might not feel the need to let your lovely fiancé know what you did.'

Lucas looked at her in disbelief, this wasn't his Peyton. The one he had had cookie dough fights with, the one he had worshipped since he could remember. She was changed and he had been the one to change her. He had assumed he would come here today and she would scream at him, cry a little and then maybe forgive him. He knew now that wasn't going to happen. He desperately wanted to tell her that it was all a huge mistake, he hadn't meant to propose to Lindsay but decided against it. He had given her enough false hope the other night and like it or not, he had made a commitment to Lindsay now. He wouldn't go back on that. Lucas decided to leave things as they were for now, let her calm down and get used to the idea of him and Lindsay. Maybe someday they would be able to put it behind them and be close again.

'I'm sorry Peyton,' he whispered and slowly walked out the door.

She put her head in her hands for a couple of minutes to compose herself and then carried on with what she had been doing.

Brooke was finishing with a customer when Haley strolled into the shop around lunch time.

'Hey you, I'm meeting Lindsay for lunch and I wanted to see if you'd come,' she smiled brightly.

'I've got a lot to do Haley, another time maybe,' Brooke said already busying herself behind the counter.

'Is everything alright?' Haley asked cautiously.

'Not really, I've spent the last two days comforting my best friend whose had her heart ripped out for the second time in 3 years,' Brooke snapped irritably. She had promised Peyton she wouldn't say anything to Haley but she was finding it so difficult.

'Brooke, I don't want to fight with you about this but she brought this on herself. She turned down Lucas's proposal and then went after him when he was with someone else,' Haley exclaimed.

'Well isn't everything just so clear up there on your high horse!'

'Whatever, I'm going to lunch, call me when you've calmed down,' Haley turned towards the door.

'Just so you know Peyton didn't turn Lucas down, she asked him to wait. He waited alright; he waited until she fell asleep then crept out in the middle of the night like a little bitch! And she may have gone after him but he didn't exactly discourage her. He made out with her in her office and then went home and proposed to Lindsay. What is it about the way he treats people that makes you 

so loyal to him Haley? Maybe if you didn't spend all of your time writing the newsletter for your little Lucas Scott fan club you could have some sympathy for the fact that one of your friends is hurting right now!' Brooke shouted.

Haley was quiet all of a sudden as Brooke's words sunk in. She could see that Lucas was far from innocent but her loyalty to him went back years. That didn't mean she had to blame Peyton for everything, however, and she was starting to feel guilty for what had happened yesterday.

'I better go talk to Peyton,' she said quietly before walking out the door.

Brooke knew Peyton would kill her but there were some things that had to be said. Haley had always been a good friend to Brooke but she could be judgemental. She was a good person but nobody could ever live up to her standards, nobody but Lucas. That was what Brooke couldn't understand. Lucas could be a serial killer and still Haley would think he was perfect.

That night Peyton and Brooke opened a bottle of red wine and decided to have a girlie night. While Brooke was busy painting Peyton's toenails she decided to broach the subject of Haley.

'Did you see Haley today?' she asked innocently.

'Nope, I was out this afternoon listening to this really great band rehearse. You should hear them Brooke, they're amazing,' she gushed. 'I really think they could be huge.'

Brooke decided to leave the Haley subject alone for now; this was the first time she had seen Peyton smile in days.

'That's great P.Sawyer. Are they going to sign for you?'

'They already have! I'm organising a gig for them, of course that's going to be difficult now I can't use Tric.'

'Why can't you use Tric?'

'Brooke, I am not going to Lucas asking for a favour. If I never had to see his face again it will be too soon!'

'You don't need to go to Lucas, didn't you hear, he has given Owen the manager's job. He wants to focus on his writing or some shit. Anyway, I can ask Owen for you tomorrow. It will give me an excuse to go visit the little hottie!'

'I don't know Brooke, I'd really rather avoid anything to do with Lucas.'

'But that's not fair; you're the one who started Tric. Anyway, you rent an office from him. The avoidance really isn't going to work.'

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke, childishly, and Brooke responded by launching a pillow at her head.

'So, does this band have a name?'

'Grand Carnage,' Peyton cringed. 'I know, it's bad. They used some website to generate a random band name and that was the best. I've told them to have a think about a new name.'

'Any hotties?'

'Brooke, how many hotties do you need to keep you amused? I thought you had eyes for Owen.'

'I do, but it doesn't hurt to keep your options open. Besides, he seems bizarrely immune to my charms.'

'He won't be for long B.Davis, I've seem you in action!'

'Back to the question.'

'Well, the drummer Charlie would be quite sexy if he had a haircut and rethought the wardrobe. The bass player is fine though. He's got a real deep vibe and the most gorgeous eyes. He actually reminds me a lot of Jake.'

'Oooh, Jake Jagielski, nice! Do you think he might be worth a rebound fling?'

'Who are you rebounding from?'

'Not me stupid, you!'

'ME! First of all, so not ready to go there. Second of all it would be completely inappropriate now that I've signed them.'

'What's his name?'

'Chris.'

The next morning Peyton was picking up her coffee from starbucks when she literally ran in to Nathan.

'Oh, hey Nate,' Peyton said already starting to walk away.

'Hey, wait up Sawyer.' Nathan caught up with her and started to walk alongside her.

'My brother is an asshole,' he stated. 'He told me what happened and I gave him hell for it. I can't believe he did that, I'm sorry Peyton.'

'It's OK Nathan, I'll live,' she said desperately trying to end the conversation.

'Peyton,' Nathan grabbed her arm and turned her to stop her walking. 'He will regret proposing to her you know.'

'Not my business any more Nathan, he's out of my life.'

'You know, Haley feels terrible about what happened the other day. She spent most of yesterday trying to find you to apologise.'

'It's too late for that Nathan; she went out of her way to make me feel worthless. She really shouldn't have bothered; her best friend already took care of that.'

'She knows that Peyton and she would really like to clear the air. Look, I know how she can be and she's worse than usual at the moment. There's stuff going on at home and at work and she just snapped and took your head off. She is sorry.'

'It really doesn't matter Nathan, I have nothing left to say to her or your brother.'

'Well, I hope you change your mind. Does that mean you won't talk to me too? We go way back Sawyer; I'd hate not to have you in my life.'

'Nathan, we've gone years without being in each other's lives. We didn't speak while I was in LA.'

'That was awkward; I thought you had turned my brother down. Haley told me last night what really happened.'

'Oh, well I guess I could still talk to you,' she said with a small smirk. 'Only because I feel sorry for you.'

Nathan put his hand over his heart and said, 'always with the generosity Peyton, how can I repay you?'

'Tell your butthead wife to meet me at the recording studio Saturday at 11am.'

'I will, and she'll be glad to know you're using her pet name!'

**Next time, Haley and Peyton make up.**

**OK, this is my first OTH fanfic and I would really appreciate reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Peyton waited for Haley to arrive at the studio she and Mia chatted about music. They both had such similar tastes Peyton wished they had met years ago. Mia's transformation had been huge; from the painfully shy girl she had been a few weeks ago to this confidant, kick-ass performer. Peyton was really proud and glad to be a part of this.

'Hey guys,' Haley said cautiously.

'Hi Haley,' Mia said oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.

'OK guys, we only have the studio for an hour so let's get to it. Mia whenever you're ready, Haley and I will be in the booth.'

Haley and Peyton walked through the door and in to the booth. They got everything set up in silence and Mia started to sing.

'Peyton, I know this isn't the time to talk so can we go for coffee after this? I really want to talk about this, to apologise.'

'Haley, I'm really not sure I want to hear it. I should have expected it, defending him is your default position. I'll get over it; whether or not we'll ever be friends again I don't know.'

'You're right OK. I do always defend him. He was so good to me when I left Nathan to go touring; he visited me in New York. He chose me over his brother and I've always felt like I owe him for that. I know I was wrong though, I'm so sorry he hurt you. I'm really mad at myself for what I did, and I'm mad at him too. I think what I'm really mad about is that I know it won't work. Whether his marriage happens, I know it is a huge mistake and I'm mad that I don't feel like I can tell him that.' Haley had never said those words out loud before. She had never thought he was perfect, far from it, she just thought she owed him something.

'Why the hell not, you don't seem to have a problem telling anyone else when you think they're doing something wrong.'

'I know, I piss myself off with it myself sometimes. I just have so much crap going on at the moment and you and Lucas gave me the perfect excuse to vent. I'm sorry for the things I said, and I'm sorry that he hurt you,' Haley said emotionally.

Peyton herself had tears in her eyes by the time she was finished talking. Maybe she didn't need to cut Haley out of her life, so long as she didn't have to see Lucas or hear about him.

'Why don't you come over tonight,' she said grudgingly. 'We could have dinner. Besides, I've signed a new band and I want you to listen to their stuff.'

'I'd love to,' Haley beamed.

Lucas lay on his bed, agonising over the events of the past few weeks. Everything was such a mess. From the moment Peyton came back into his life he had felt like he had to constantly prove his love for Lindsay. To Lindsay, to Peyton and most scarily, to himself. It wasn't something he had ever questioned before. He and Lindsay had been happy. Maybe it wasn't the same kind of happy he'd been with Peyton, but how many people found that kind of love twice in their lives?

With Peyton it had been intense. Where they couldn't wait to see each other and smiled whenever they thought of each other. They talked five times a day but always had stuff to say. When they made love it was like time stopped and all there was, was each other. She had driven him mad with her crazy, independent spirit, but he had still wanted to be the one to take care of her.

It was different with Lindsay. They liked spending time with each other but he didn't feel the need to be around her all the time, or talk to her until they fell asleep. They were compatible and comfortable and there was nothing wrong with that, he thought. He just couldn't help thinking that everything should have turned out differently.

Brooke had been his first love; Peyton was the love of his life. So what was Lindsay?

Brooke had promised to be on her best behaviour when Haley visited, if Peyton could forgive her then so could she.

The day had been hot and sticky and the night wasn't much cooler. Peyton and Brooke were sitting on the porch with a couple of cold beers waiting on Haley and the take out they had ordered.

'I saw Lucas and Lindsay today,' Brooke said carefully.

'Oh yeah, not really interested,' said Peyton, all the while dying to ask.

'You don't have to put a brave face on for me P Sawyer. Anyway, I give that marriage a year, tops. That is if they ever make it that far. They just don't look like they're in love. It's not the same way Nathan and Haley are, or the way you and Lucas were. There are no long glances, subtle touches or hand holding. He has made a huge mistake!'

Brooke raised her bottle and Peyton clinked hers against it.

'I think he wanted me to congratulate them but I made my excuses and left.'

'Brooke, just because I despise the guy and never want to see him again, it doesn't mean you have to feel the same way.'

'Oh please, after what he's done he'll be lucky if I don't break his nose the next time I see him. If he hadn't been with her I probably would have done.'

Peyton laughed.

'Like I said, not necessary but the visual makes me laugh.'

'Hi guys,' Haley said stepping on to the porch.

'Hi Hales,' they both said at once.

'Grab yourself a beer tutor mom,' Brooke said.

Haley smiled and walked to the kitchen to get one. She was glad that Brooke hadn't made it awkward. She returned to the porch and took a seat with her friends.

'So, when will dinner be ready?'

'Hales,' Peyton said 'when I asked you over for dinner were you under the impression that some kind of cooking would be involved? Thai food is on its way.'

'Oh good, I wasn't looking forward to another bout of food poisoning.'

'Hey, that was an accident.'

'I know, I'm only kidding.'

With the ice broken the three sat talking about nothing much until after the food had arrived and been eaten.

'So Hales, you said today you were having some problems. Anything you want to talk about,' Peyton probed.

'Lot's of stuff really. Jamie prefers his nanny to me, it creeps me out the way she looks at Nathan and the kids at school hate me.'

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other before Brooke started talking.

'OK, first off Jamie doesn't like her better. She's just new in his life, a novelty that will wear off. You'll always be the one he comes to when he hurts himself or has a bad dream. Secondly, it doesn't matter what ideas she has about Nathan, he is married to you and he won't ever cheat. And if she makes a move send her to me for a Brooke Davis bitch slapping. Thirdly, you were the same age as your students not too long ago. You may have been a bit of a nerd but you know what kind of things they will like, what will get their attention. And if that doesn't work well, I'm not allowed to bitch slap a minor but I'll definitely give them a dirty look. They're just testing you Haley, just stick to your guns and don't let them see they're getting to you.' With that Brooke sat back and took a huge gulp of her beer.

'Wow, good advice Brooke. I gotta say it's good to have my two best girlfriends back. Time went way too slowly without you guys.'

'Yeah, doesn't life just suck without us?' Peyton added.

Haley was a little nervous about what she wanted to ask but decided to just go for it.

'Guys, I know this is a big ask but I want to throw a birthday party for Nathan next week. He would love it if you could be there. He's had a really crappy year and I think this will make a difference. Lucas and Lindsay will be there but so will a lot of people. You'll hardly see them.'

'Haley calm down, of course we'll come,' said Peyton, to everyone's surprise. 'Lucas has been warned of the dangers of talking to me from now on so I'm confident it won't be an issue.'

'Are you serious about cutting him out completely?'

'Absolutely, I pined for three years because I never got any closure. Now I've got closure I'm finally getting on with things.'

Brooke and Haley looked at each other doubtfully but decided to leave it alone.

'You can bring partners if you want, the more the merrier.'

'Hales, could you invite Owen? I don't want to ask him to go with me 'cos he's doing this crazy, mind-freak resisting me thing. It's driving me crazy. This way I can invite someone else to make him jealous!'

'Brooke, I don't think Owen is the type of guy you play games with. Didn't he tell you you were too young for him? If he catches on that your trying to make him jealous he might never go out with you,' warned Peyton.

'You're right P Sawyer; I'll have to go stag. At least you can take someone thought. Ooh, how about Jake number 2?' Brooke said teasingly.

'Who's Jake number 2?' asked a confused Haley.

'He's this guy Peyton has a crush on, he reminds her of Jake.'

'I do not have a crush on him! He's the bass player from the new band I signed and I happened to mention to Brooke that he reminded me a little of Jake.'

'Actually, Peyton that might be perfect. I'm having the party at Tric and I hadn't hired entertainment yet. Do you think the band would be willing to play?'

'They'd love to, I was actually going to arrange something for them but this is perfect.'

'Excellent.'


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas got ready for the party and couldn't help looking forward to seeing Peyton again. He had respected her wishes and had not spoken to her since the day in her office. It had been unbelievably hard; especially explaining to Lindsay why they had kept on walking when they'd seen her at the mall. Not that Lindsay had been mad, just curious. He had lived without speaking to Peyton for three years, why was it so hard now? It hadn't even been a fortnight. Deep down he knew the answer but was not ready to admit that to himself.

He hadn't been looking forward to tonight at first, the thought of not being able to go near Peyton, and having to come up with excuses why so Lindsay wouldn't get suspicious. Now Lindsay had been called back to work in New York for a couple of days and he hoped that would give him a chance to make amends with Peyton.

He had heard the band rehearsing at Tric earlier that day and couldn't wait for tonight, they sounded awesome. Peyton was really putting her heart and soul into the record label and he was so proud of her. He had always known she would succeed but he'd had a hard time making her believe it. Now she was a heartbeat away from all her dreams coming true and he wished she would let him be there when it happened. Just as a friend, he told himself.

Peyton walked into Tric as the band were finishing their sound check. She had arrived a little early to make sure the guys had everything they needed. She was probably more nervous than they were and she quickly got herself a drink. Once they were finished Peyton walked over to them and the keyboard player let out a loud wolf whistle. She blushed a little and laughed it off.

'How you guys feeling about tonight?'

'Not too bad, we've played live before so this should be a walk in the park,' explained Charlie.

'Good, it's a good crowd of people tonight so at least there won't be any hecklers,' she joked.

'Nice to know you have faith in us, why the hell would we get heckled?' Chris asked with mock outrage.

'Because you suck but you were the only band I could afford to sign,' she joked back.

They hadn't known each other very long but her relationship with the band was already very comfortable. They thought nothing of teasing each other.

'Listen, you have two sets tonight and there's also a DJ so once you're done you're welcome to join the party.'

'Thanks Peyton, how could we pass up the opportunity to have you insult us some more,' grinned Charlie.

Peyton made her way to her office to check over a few things before everyone arrived and caught her reflection in one of the stage mirrors. Maybe the wolf whistle had been accurate; she did look pretty good tonight. Brooke had made sure of that, insisting that she show Lucas what he was missing. Peyton was dreading seeing him at all.

Her hair was down in its naturally wavy state and a shade darker than she'd had it in high school. She was wearing an original Brooke Davis design, a simple white strapless dress with a gold design across the bust. It flowed out from her waist to just above her knees and she finished the look with a pair of sky high gold stilettos.

When the band was half way through the first set and the party was in full swing, Lucas finally located his blonde ex girlfriend. She was watching the band and smiling every so often at them. One of them in particular he noticed and he felt a wave of something bad come over him. Most people would recognise the feeling as jealousy but Lucas was too deep in denial for that. He watched her walk over to the DJ who had just arrived and soon they were deep in discussion. He went back to watching the band and noticed the bass player looking over towards Peyton.

Who did this loser think he was, did he really think he had a shot with Peyton? She was way too smart to mix business with pleasure and he wasn't even her type. Lucas ordered another drink and waited for Peyton to become available. His brother sat down beside him and ordered himself a drink too.

'You know, if you stare at her any harder she might just disappear,' Nathan observed with an amused tone.

'Who?' asked Lucas, his face flushing slightly.

'You only have one gorgeous, blonde ex girlfriend Luke, who do you think I'm talking about?'

'Oh, I'm just waiting until she's free; I need to talk to her.'

'You sure that's a good idea? She was pretty adamant about not wanting you in her life. That hasn't changed in a week.'

'I can't just let that be it Nathan. She was such a huge part of my life; I can't just let her walk away. I want us to be friends.'

'But that's not what she wants, why are you making this about you? Can't you see how hard it would be for her to watch you and Lindsay being a couple? Do you plan on inviting her to the wedding? That would be fun for her,' he said with a huge amount of sarcasm.

'She'll get over it Nathan, a few months from now she won't be in love with me and we'll all be friends.'

'Yeah, I can see that happening. Three years after you left her alone in a hotel room never to be heard from again and she's still in love with you. Do you really think that will just go away over night? Reverse the situation dude, what if she was the one who moved on. Would you be able to watch her and her new man be a couple, get married and have babies?'

Lucas was silent.

'Luke you have a choice to make. It's not an easy one; someone's going to get hurt either way. You can keep being stubborn, marry Lindsay and eventually realise what we already know. You love Peyton. This will mean a crappy marriage for you and Lindsay and a painful life on the sidelines for 

Peyton. Or, you can realise it now and end your engagement. Lindsay will be hurt but this is a better way of hurting her than giving her a crappy life with someone who doesn't love her the way he should. Maybe in this scenario Peyton will forgive you and you'll get everything you ever wanted. You won't know until you try. One thing is for sure, you've never shied away from doing the right thing before. Why start now?'

'Nathan...'

'All I know is the douche bag who has treated both Peyton and Lindsay like crap these last few weeks is not the brother I know. I hope he comes back soon.'

With that Nathan went to find Haley to dance.

Brooke and Peyton were sitting at a table beside the dance floor, having a great time and enjoying the cocktails. Brooke was having a great time because Owen was here, and not in the bar tender capacity. They had been talking most of the night and Brooke had finally decided to cut the act and just be herself. It had worked better than weeks of flirting had, he had asked her on a date and she was ecstatic. The fact that he wanted her and not Brooke Davis, fashion icon and all round fabulous girl made her happy.

The band had finished their set and come over to sit beside the girls. Brooke was chatting to Charlie but she kept sneaking glances at Peyton and Chris. They had been eye flirting all night and seemed to get along really well. She could see what Peyton meant about his likeness to Jake. Brooke decided that if Peyton was going to have a fling to get over Lucas/make him jealous, then this guy would be perfect for the job. She just hoped Lucas was watching them now.

Peyton was having fun; Chris was really funny but still kind of shy. His eyes were beautiful too, she could get lost in them for days. They were possibly the second best pair of eyes she had ever seen. She had made the decision to move on with her life and this guy would have been ideal if not for the fact that she was kind of his boss. Things could get messy and her label was new, she couldn't afford to take that chance. She wasn't Lindsay!

It had been a while since Peyton had been with anyone and she was starting to feel the old urges coming back. She would have to find someone else to take care of them as Chris was off limits, but she was glad to be getting her life back. She hadn't wanted a life without Lucas but you can't always get what you want. It was a lesson she had learned early in life.

Lucas sat down heavily beside Haley. He had been having a miserable time tonight. After a few drinks and a chat with Nathan he could admit that his feeling for Peyton were a lot deeper than he wanted them to be. He had made an impossible situation for himself and he couldn't see a painless way out of it. Watching Peyton with the moron guitarist hadn't been fun either. He had caught her eye a few times but she quickly turned away. No matter how good she appeared to everyone else, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

'Hales, why does it have to be so hard?'

'What's that?'

'Love,' he said simply.

'It doesn't, sometimes I think we make it harder than it has to be?'

'What do you mean?'

'Take me and Nathan for example, married and expecting a baby in high school. We didn't have to put that kind of pressure on ourselves but I wouldn't have it any other way. I think the difficult parts are what shape a relationship.'

'OK...'

'And look at you and Peyton, no end of difficult bits. That might mean you will come back stronger than ever, if you finally take your head out of your ass that it.'

Lucas could tell Haley had surpassed her 3 drink maximum; she always got harshly honest when she did.

'What if it's too difficult Hales? To break Lindsay's heart, to get Peyton back, for us to be together again.'

'If you don't want the hassle of dealing with the problems then you don't deserve her anyway. Lindsay's heart is going to get broken anyway, that was decided long ago. It's just a question of when and how. Lucas, I want to do a little test with you. Think Friends and just answer every question I ask without thinking, straight away. OK?

'OK,' he laughed.

'What do you like better on toast, Peanut butter or plain butter?'

'Peanut butter.'

'Who's a better bond, Connery or Brosnan?'

'Connery.'

'Who's the better band, Snow Patrol or Travis?'

'Travis.'

'Who's the mother of your kids, Peyton or Lindsay?'

'Peyton.'

'And we have a winner!'

**The party will continue in the next chapter, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas excused himself to go and get some fresh air. His head was spinning due to a combination of factors and he needed to get himself together. He was drunk, Peyton was flirting with some creep and he had just admitted to Haley that his heart wasn't in his relationship with Lindsay. Could things possibly get any worse? Where did he go from here?

He had focussed all his energy these last few weeks into living a lie. He had already hurt Peyton more than he could stand and now he knew he would have to do the same to Lindsay. No way would Haley forget what he had said and carry on letting him live in ignorance. Not that he wanted to anymore.

He decided that things would be much clearer in the morning so he texted Haley to let her know he had left and began to walk home.

Peyton had a wonderful time that night and was surprised when the lights at Tric came on. How could it be 3am already? She felt like she had only been talking to Chris for ten minutes, it had been hours. They said goodnight and she and Brooke decided to head home. They were both slightly wobbly but in good spirits.

They decided to make coffee once they got back to the beach house, an attempt to sober up and see off any hangover. They sat in the kitchen, each lost in thought for a while.

'So B. Davis, what's happening with you and Owen? He doesn't seem to be resisting anymore.'

'I know, how cool is that? I think he actually likes me. Who knew all I needed to do was be myself.'

'I did. You underestimate yourself Brooke.'

'Whatever, we're going out tomorrow,' she squealed excitedly.

'Where to?'

'It's supposed to be a surprise but I don't think he's decided yet.'

'Well, I'm sure it will be great. He's not really like any of your exes, that could be a good thing!'

'He's just so buff, I don't know how I'm supposed to maintain a conversation with him when I'm fantasising about ripping the shirt off his chest.' Brooke got a faraway look in her eyes until Peyton deliberately coughed.

'Well, make sure you do maintain conversation. He looked past the front you put on and saw the real Brooke; you should do the same for him. You might find he has more going for him than a smokin' hot body,' Peyton chuckled.

'So, what about you and Chris?'

'What about me and Chris?'

Brooke gave Peyton a little smirk. 'Oh please, you were lost in each other all night. You're so obviously in to each other.'

'I'm getting to know the band Brooke, I was working.'

'Oh bull, you didn't spend long with the other three members of the band. Just admit that you have a crush on him and I'll leave you alone.'

'I do not have a crush. Even if I did I would never do anything about it, that would be so unprofessional. I'm not Lindsay, little miss "sleep with my first client and make him feel like he has to marry me".'

Peyton looked surprised at her own outburst.

'Too bitchy?' she asked Brooke.

'Nope, just thinking that it's been way too long since you've been laid!'

'Brooke!'

'Peyton, the level of sexual tension you are giving off is toxic. If you're not willing to sleep with Jake no. 2 then at least let me set you up. You might not be ready for a relationship but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have any fun. I know lot's of really hot guys. They're cute, fun and completely disposable. There's no chance of you falling for them but they'll make you forget your own name for half an hour.' Brooke smirked.

Peyton looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes. She really could do with having some "fun" but she'd never been the type of person to have one night stands.

'I'll think about it, but don't you spill this conversation to anyone,' she warned.

'Cross my heart,' Brooke gestured.

Lucas woke up with a mild hangover the next morning and decided to try and run it off. He had made it all the way to the river court when his phone beeped with a message from Haley. She invited him over for breakfast. Deciding the best thing right then might be pancakes and orange juice he turned and started to run in the direction of her house.

He knew he would get a 'talking to' today, Haley would never let it rest but that's why she was his friend. A lot of people would be annoyed by Haley's constantly trying to take charge of a situation but he needed it. He was one of those guys who could spend months trying to make decisions about trivial things. It seemed that he only acted when backed into a corner, that's where Haley came in. He could always count on her to tell him what to do or what an idiot he was being.

He smiled as he entered the kitchen and saw the couple sitting reading the newspaper in their PJ's, breakfast on the table in front of them.

'Morning, where's my nephew?' he asked. He took a seat at the table and started to help himself. This was his family; he didn't need to be polite.

'He's out with Deb, the fair is in town and he wants to be there for it opening. He's desperate to win a goldfish. He's even named it already,' laughed Haley.

'What has he called it?'

'He wouldn't say, he wants it to be a surprise,' said Nathan.

'Do you want some coffee Luke, you must be a little hung-over today,' Haley asked with a small smile on her face.

'Yeah bro, I hear it took about seven drinks for you to finally fess up and be a man,' Nathan smirked.

Lucas put his head in his hands and stared at the table.

'Guys, what the hell am I going to do?'

'You're going to be honest Luke; you're going to do the right thing for once in a long time. Yes, Lindsay is going to be hurt but this is what needs to happen for everyone involved to have a shot at happiness somewhere down the line,' Haley finished slightly out of breath.

'My wife is a very smart woman Luke, do what she says,' Nathan added.

'Thanks Honey,' Haley kissed him on the lips briefly.

Lucas watched the couple interact and knew Haley was right. He couldn't imagine having all this with Lindsay, it would feel weird and forced. Instead he imagined spending a morning like this with his blonde haired, green eyed wife and their two kids. There would be laughter, chaos and probably one hell of a mess but that's the only way he could imagine it.

'What if she doesn't take me back?' he whispered.

Haley and Nathan both looked at him in surprise, his voice was choked and the look in his eyes Haley recognised as genuine fear.

'She might not Luke, that's a possibility but you can't let that stop you ending things with Lindsay. It wouldn't b fair to her. It needs to be over with Lindsay before you even think about going after Peyton again.'

'I know, it's just I can't stop thinking that I'm way too late. I've treated her like crap and now she's moving on with some asshole bass player,' Lucas spat.

'She is not, there may be a connection there but _she's_ not going to do anything. She told me herself. Besides that, you have no right being mad; you're engaged to someone else!'

'Not for long, Lindsay comes back later today. I'll end it then.'

Peyton got out of the very cold shower and wrapped a towel around herself. This drought really did have to come to an end. She hadn't slept properly in days; her dreams were showing her everything she wanted to do while awake. As a result she would wake up frustrated every morning.

She walked into the kitchen where Brooke was having breakfast.

'OK, set me up,' she said.

'Huh...'

'One of the "forget my own name" guys. Set me up. Tonight if possible.' She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Brooke's face split into a wicked grin, her horny friend had finally caved.

Lucas was sitting patiently on his bed waiting for Lindsay to get back. He wasn't looking forward to what was coming next but he knew it was the right thing. He was already starting to feel relieved.

She walked through the door with her small suitcase and broke into a huge grin when she saw him waiting on her. She walked over towards him and planted a small kiss on his mouth. He didn't respond and she pulled away disappointed.

'Something wrong honey?' she asked in a concerned tone.

'Lindsay, can you sit down? We need to talk.' He could barely look at her.

She sat down across from him on his desk chair and waited. She knew what was coming. She had been expecting this day to arrive ever since Peyton had come back. When he had proposed she thought maybe she had nothing to worry about, now she knew she was wrong. He reached over to take her hand but she snatched it away quickly.

'Just say it Lucas, and save me the "it's not you, it's me" bullshit,' she shouted.

Lucas was surprised by this, she never raised her voice.

'I'm sorry Lindsay, I don't want to get married,' he said sombrely.

'I knew it wouldn't take long for her to get her claws back in...'

'It's not Peyton, Lindsay. She's not even speaking to me right now. It's me, I don't think I've ever given us 100 and I don't think I ever will. We wouldn't work, I'm just...'

'No need to explain, I've been so stupid. I have let you manipulate me for the last three years Lucas. I've looked into your eyes as you lied to me about how much you loved me, and I knew you were lying. I used to have more self respect than that!'

Lindsay got up and grabbed a larger suitcase from the closet and frantically started packing her clothes.

'Lindsay, I'm so sorry...'

'Don't Lucas; you'll just make it worse. Can you just leave me to pack? I'll call in a few days; I'm still your editor after all.'

'Lindsay, you don't have to leave right away.'

'Yes I do, at least let me have this.'

'OK, I'll be at Nathan and Haley's, you sure I can't help?'

'Positive.'

Lucas turned to walk out and Lindsay called him back. When he turned around she was holding the engagement ring towards him.

'I guess you'll be wanting this back? You know, when you first proposed I thought it was romantic. You'd bought me this ring and had been keeping it hidden until the perfect moment, only I'd found it. But that's not what happened is it? You were hiding this ring from me for other reasons. It was always hers wasn't it?' She was now sobbing.

'I'm sorry...'

'Just leave Lucas,' she threw the ring at him.

Lucas took the ring and walked out the door.

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, please keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton was trying to decide what to wear, a decision not being made easier by Brooke. Peyton had her own style which suited her fine but Brooke was always trying to make helpful suggestions. The two best friends were polar opposites in most things and that included dress sense. Peyton thought Brooke looked amazing when she was all dressed up, sophisticated and classy. She always felt a bit of a fraud when she dressed like that, like it wouldn't take everyone long to discover she was really a bit of a hippy and she'd be busted by the fashion police.

'I'm telling you; try on the emerald strapless dress. It will go really well with your eyes,' Brooke interjected for the thousandth time. She was lounging on Peyton's bed sipping champagne and looking perfect. She herself had been ready for an hour. Peyton's date had turned into a double with Brooke and Owen as the nerves started to creep up. Brooke had promised to be there for a while until Peyton gave her the signal.

Peyton was standing in front of her closet in her underwear almost hysterical at the lack of choice.

'I can't Brooke, tonight is the first time I've gone out looking for sex, and I want to at least feel comfortable with what I'm wearing. Hand me that skirt will you?'

Brooke groaned as she handed Peyton the short, floaty, black skirt covered in silver beads and sequins. She knew Peyton could carry it off but she loved busting her chops like this. It was their girly time. Peyton teamed the skirt with a black lace vest top and a pair of Brooke's silver high heeled sandals. She turned to get Brookes approval and grinned when she received the thumbs up.

She sat on the bed beside Brooke and opened a bottle of water.

'You don't want champagne?'

'Nope, I want to be sober tonight. I don't plan on making a habit of this so I at least want to remember it. There's also the added bonus of not waking up in a strange bed with a hangover. If I can keep my wits I can be done and out of there in an hour.'

'What, no pillow talk?' Brooke smirked.

'Absolutely not.'

'Well, it's a good thing you're wearing great underwear. First rule of a one night stand. Second rule is to wear a skirt, that way you don't end up with fabric creases all over your ass!'

'Thanks Brooke, you're making the nerves worse! I haven't had sober sex since Lucas and he didn't give a damn what I was wearing, or not.'

'Well, you're a single girl now honey. You don't have the luxury of being sexy to someone even when you're at your worst.'

'Right, let's get out of here before you enlighten me even more.'

Brooke and Peyton walked into the bar and looked around for Owen and Michael. When Peyton spotted Owen she immediately looked towards the man standing next to him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered he was as hot as Brooke described. She gave him a small smile which he returned and then started to walk towards them.

After a couple of hours Peyton gave Brooke a subtle wink to let her know she could take it from here. She was having a good time; Michael was a lot of fun. They talked about his job as a promoter and hers in the music biz. There was chemistry between them although she couldn't see herself going out with him. It was perfect for what she was looking for. And from the way his hand had been resting on her thigh under the table for half an hour, she could tell they were on the same page.

'Well, Owen and I have dinner plans so we're leaving now but you two have fun,' Brooke stated cheerfully.

Once they were gone Peyton and Michael talked some more but there was an undertone of tension in every word. He had now started stroking her thigh and she was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. She was feeling hot and antsy and she hadn't felt that way in a long time. She had forgotten how the initial flirtation, the build up, could be just as hot as the act.

He leaned towards her and softly touched his lips to hers. He didn't pull back; instead letting his nose caress hers for a moment until her eyes fell shut. He then settled his lips firmly over hers and pried her mouth open with his. Their tongues immediately tangled and the heat she felt earlier was exploding in her chest. She grabbed at his head, running her hand through his hair and pressing into him more closely.

The hand stroking her thigh made its way higher and she gasped into his mouth in anticipation. Suddenly his hand was gone from her thigh and was instead palming her breast through her top. They were in a secluded booth in the corner and she knew it was unlikely anyone could see. She pushed herself further into his hand and felt her nipple harden with his touch. Her whole body was coming alive in a way it hadn't in years.

He pulled his mouth away from hers giving her bottom lip a gentle bite as he did.

'You wanna get out of here?'

'Yeah,' she replied.

The cab ride to his apartment was a repeat of what happened in the bar. When they final stumbled through his front door all bets were off. Stumbling through the living room they managed to get rid of his shirt and her top. They reached his kitchen and she couldn't wait anymore.

'Here,' she demanded.

'Yes ma'am,' he grinned, lifting her up onto the counter. She opened her legs and he stepped between them pulling her as close as possible. They went back to making out and getting rid of clothes. His pants were next followed by her bra. He spent long minutes worshipping her breasts and Peyton couldn't get enough, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

She could feel his hardness pressed against her heated centre and she wanted him there more than anything. She lifted her hips and he got the idea, quickly peeling away her panties. She shoved his boxers down and he quickly found what he was looking for in his pants pocket. Once the protection was in place he bunched her skirt around her waist.

Then suddenly he was in her and they were moving together. It was exactly what she wanted, frenzied and hot. Their breath was coming in shallow pants and sweat was trickling down both their chests as their bodies pounded roughly together. Peyton could feel the tension of recent weeks melt away as she fast approached her climax. Once the stars had exploded behind both their eyes he carried her to the bedroom. She hadn't planned on staying but she figured she wasn't going anywhere for a while. They were doing THAT again!

When Peyton got home the next morning she closed the door quietly, afraid of waking Brooke. She had the most amazing night but needed to sleep more than ever. Michael had been insatiable and she would need to buy Brooke a very expensive gift to say thanks. During one of their brief conversations between sex he had suggested it didn't need to be a one night thing. Peyton had explained she wasn't looking for a relationship and he had laughed. Neither was he but everyone needed help "relieving the tension" every once in a while. She would give his offer of being her sex buddy more consideration after a few hours hard earned sleep.

She stepped into the kitchen and startled a little to find she wasn't alone.

'Hey pal, Lucas here popped over to talk to you. I told him you had a late night and would probably want to sleep when you got in, but he insisted,' Brooke said with fake cheerfulness. 'I'm going back to bed.'

Once they were alone he didn't really know what to say to her. He had come here hoping they could talk through their problems and perhaps start fresh but when he saw her walk in thoughts of that flew straight out of the window. She was dishevelled and sporting a huge hickie on her chest, only just visible. She was also wearing the sexiest outfit and he felt his blood boil. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew he had no right to be angry but he couldn't help it. Someone had been touching his Peyton.

'Good night?' he spat.

'None of your damn business,' she stated calmly walking over to the fridge to fix herself something to eat.

'I know,' he instantly deflated.

'Then why are you here?'

'I just... I wanted to tell you...to apologise.'

'I'd really like to get to bed so if you could just spit it out.'

'I'm so sorry for these last few weeks Peyton,' he croaked. 'If I could take back everything I said and did I would. And for the record you were absolutely right, I do still love you. More than anything in the world. I called off the engagement, Lindsay's gone,' he said with hope in his voice.

'And what, I'm supposed to leap into your arms, grateful that you finally acknowledge me? I've said it before Lucas; you are out of my life.'

'Please Peyton; I just want a chance to prove...'

'You've had all the chances you are ever going to get. I let you make me feel like an idiot for long enough. In high school when you went off with my best friend five minutes after we were together. After the shooting when you laughed off the fact that I told you I loved you. The second time I told you didn't go too much better. Then in LA, when I asked you to wait. I woke that morning and my whole life was turned upside down, AGAIN! The events of the last few weeks have been just as bad, why do you only seem to care when I've given up? Is it the thrill of the chase?'

'NO..I...'

'Save it Luke. I've had 4 parents abandon me in one way or another and a psycho stalker try to rape and kill me but nobody has ever made me feel as worthless as you do!'

The tears were now rolling down his cheeks as she recounted the worst parts of their history and the sense of guilt he had been carrying tripled. He hadn't realised things he'd done in the past had such a profound effect. He had prided himself on being the one who always saved her, it turned out he was the one she needed saving from.

'I'm so sorry Peyton, I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be, that part of my life is over. I want you to leave me alone.'

She turned and walked towards her bedroom, leaving him to find his own way out. With a sigh and a heavy heart he made his way home wondering if Peyton was right. Was she better off without him?

**Thanks again for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours sleep Peyton could stand the hunger no more and decided that now was breakfast time, 3.30pm. When she strolled into the kitchen she was met by a grinning Brooke and a mountain of pancakes. She knew she was about to be grilled. She took a seat at the counter as Brooke poured her a cup of coffee and dished out some pancakes and Maple Syrup.

'So P Sawyer, how was last night?'

'It was great, just what I needed,' she grinned, being deliberately evasive.

'Details.'

'We had sex.'

'That's not details; I want to know how good it was, how many times it happened and where!' Brooke cried indignantly.

Peyton giggled and gave in.

'It was great Brooke, I lost count of the number of times around 4 am and it happened in his apartment. All over his apartment.'

Brooke was grinning like a lunatic as Peyton got stuck into her breakfast.

'So, was this a one off or will there be a repeat performance.'

'I don't know, I mean it was great, so hot. I think I just needed to get it out of my system though. It's been a long time since I did anything crazy. He wants to make it kind of an arrangement but I think I'm going to say no.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. I only did this because I was horny, that's been dealt with. Also, I think I just needed to prove to myself that I had a one night stand in me, that I haven't become a boring workaholic, old before my time. Anyway, at least now I know he's there if I ever need a booty call!'

'That's cool; you've got the whole independent woman vibe going on. I've gotta say it's an improvement on how you've been the past couple of months,' Brooke said carefully.

'I know and don't worry, you won't ever see that miserable, pathetic Peyton again. I killed her,' she laughed.

Brooke was truly pleased for her friend.

'Enough about me, how was your date with Owen?'

Brooke immediately started grinning again; she had been in a state of bliss all day and dying to share it with her best friend.

'It was amazing. Would you believe after me getting all dressed up and excited about the mystery destination we ended up at the fair? It was awesome Peyton; I haven't had so much fun since high school. We rode the ferris wheel, ate cotton candy and he won me a stuffed panda bear. Seriously, 

who would have thought that Brooke Davis would enjoy that kind of date? He's so sweet and funny, and did I mention HOT?' Brooke was gushing and it was Peyton's turn to grin.

'B Davis I do believe you are swooning.'

'When I started flirting with him I seriously just wanted to get in his pants but I'm glad he resisted. I just can't stop thinking about him!'

'I can tell. When are you going out again?'

'He has Wednesday night off so I'll see him then. I might have to make a surprise visit to Tric before then though. I don't know if I can go that long without seeing him and I need to scare off the competition. My new DKNY dress should take care of that!'

Peyton laughed out loud, it was so great to see Brooke this excited about a guy. Most of the guys in her life had been a disappointment but she had a good feeling about Owen. Brooke grew quiet and Peyton could tell something else was on her mind.

'What did Lucas want this morning?' Brooke asked softly.

'Oh, you know, to tell me he broke up with Lindsay and that he still loves me,' Peyton stared down into her coffee mug. She still couldn't believe this morning had happened. When she looked up she saw Brooke's mouth hanging open in shock.

'What did you say?'

'The same thing I've been saying these past few weeks, I don't want him in my life.'

Brooke became eerily quiet for a moment and Peyton knew she was trying to decide how best to word something. She knew Brooke would eventually give up and just ask in her own uniquely blunt fashion.

'You sure that's a good idea?'

'After the crap he's put me through these past years I'd say it's the best idea I've ever had.'

'Peyton, I supported your wish not to see him because I knew it would kill you seeing them together. That's not the case now; you're doing this out of anger. It's understandable but it could backfire. He could decide that he has a better shot with Lindsay after all. Then you could lose him for good.'

'I already have! Brooke I lost him the night in the hotel room when he decided I wasn't worth waiting for! He can go back to Lindsay for all I care. They can have lame-ass, boring dinner parties and have ugly babies, and they would be ugly!' Peyton was surprised by her own outburst. Brooke chuckled slightly.

'What I'm trying to say is don't close the door on that part of your life, you might find it's never open to you again. I could kick his ass for all the crappy things that happened with you guys but that's all you're remembering right now. A relationship is bound to look doomed when all you let yourself remember is the bad stuff. You should take a little time and think about everything, the good the bad and the ugly, about your time with Lucas. There was a lot of good there too P Sawyer.'

'I know, but you know how hard it is for me to let someone in at all Brooke. How do I keep letting him in when all I get is hurt?'

Peyton was now crying softly and Brooke wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck and rested their heads together.

'Nothing worth having comes easy, honey. You should know that better than anyone. All I'm saying is that if any couple can make it through something like this it's you and Lucas. Possibly Nathan and Haley also. Maybe me and Owen soon.'

They both laughed at Brooke's attempt at lightening the mood.

Later that night Lucas was on his way to Nathan and Haley's house for dinner. He knew they wouldn't be surprised at his news, he had told them he was breaking up with Lindsay but he needed to talk to them about Peyton.

When dinner was served and he had finished telling them the details of the break up he noticed someone was missing.

'Where's Jamie?'

'He's at Deb's house, nice of you to only just notice by the way. I'll tell him about this,' Haley laughed.

'Sorry, I'm completely wrapped up in my own stuff just now.'

'Yeah, how are you doing?'

'I'm fine about the break up,' he sighed. 'I don't think Peyton will ever want anything to do with me again though.'

'Lucas, she's angry. She has every right to be angry but she will come around.'

'How do you know that Hales? What if she never does? I know I don't deserve her but I can't imagine my life with anyone else.'

'Luke, this is a girl who risked her strongest friendship for you, twice. She has turned herself upside down to make you love her the last few months and you proposed to Lindsay. You don't get over love like that but you also don't forget rejection like that quickly. Suck it up and stop complaining. If you need to jump through hoops for her for a while you'll do it with a smile on your face.'

'I wouldn't mind doing anything she asked to win her back. The problem is she's not asking. She doesn't want me in her life. She's seeing someone else,' he sneered. 'She came home this morning, obviously after a wild night. God, I bet it's that Chris guy from the band. What the hell is she doing with that loser! She can do better.'

Nathan laughed and shook his head.

'Like my genius wife said, suck it up!'

'Lucas, if she doesn't want you around her right now you should respect that. It might make her realise she misses you. And she has every right to be dating; she had to watch you and Lindsay. I doubt it's the guy from the band though. All you can do right now is what she asks.'

'Or, you could do the typical Lucas Scott thing. You could ignore what she says and do stupid and over the top things to make her see what she's missing,' joked Nathan.

'You're right Nate,' he said with surprise and jumped up from the table. 'Sorry guys, I gotta go. I'll stop by tomorrow to go over the team line up. Bye.'

'Luke wait...I was kidding...Lucas.'

When Lucas arrived home he immediately began rummaging through drawers looking for the old flash drive. He found it and plugged it into his computer. When he found the file he wanted he started printing. Page after page began spewing from the printer and he sat down to work on a letter to go with it.

The document printing was his second novel. He had never told anyone about its existence and Lindsay still thought the book he was working on now was his second. He had never wanted anyone to know about this though, it was too personal.

The book had been written shortly after the break up when he wasn't sleeping. He sat up night after night pouring his heart into it. He wanted her to have it. From his conversations with Peyton it seemed like she thought he hadn't taken the split as badly as he did. She would read this and know that wasn't true. She would find out how he had pined for her, cried with the pain of losing her, hoped for the day they'd reunite. She would also realise that he really had thought she was saying no to his proposal, that she was happier with her life in LA than her life in Tree Hill with him. He would make it clear in his letter that he no longer felt that way but it might explain to her why he had never tried to get in touch with her afterwards, and why he had settled for Lindsay.

As he settled in for a long night of writing he felt lighter than he had in years. If this didn't work he had a hundred other grand gestures he could try. He was the master of grand gestures.

**Thanks for all the great reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton was exhausted. She had spent the night before tossing and turning, considering her conversation with Brooke. She had allowed herself only to think of the bad times in their relationship because it was easier. It was easier to lose what they had if she could pretend it had all been bad but last night her memories were Chrystal clear.

She remembered all the times he had saved her, all the times when he was the only person in her life she could turn to. She had felt this incredible bond with Lucas from almost the moment they met. Haley had told stories of Luke's infatuation with her, the 'Mr Peyton Sawyer' scribblings on his school books. His interest in music was almost certainly because of her. Haley said they had been walking down the street one day when he noticed Peyton going in to the record shop. He had made it a point from then on to know all he could about the bands she liked, in case one day he should get the chance to talk to her.

She didn't know what to do now. Brooke's comment about him going back to Lindsay had chilled her to the bone. She had made clear that he was no longer part of her life, but could she really watch him live happily ever after with someone else?

Peyton let out a huge yawn as she poured herself a second cup of coffee, she should really be getting ready for work. When Brooke walked through the door humming a cheerful tune Peyton felt sure she would strangle her. What could possibly be so good Brooke was humming. She knew she was being petty but she did not function well without sleep.

"God morning best friend," Brooke breezed as she set the mail on the counter. She was carrying something else Peyton noticed, probably her design book.

"Why so cheery, B Davis?" Peyton grumbled.

"It's a beautiful day, sun shining, birds singing and this left on the porch for you," Brooke smiled. She put what she was carrying on the counter and grinned widely at Peyton.

"Great, probably some more paperwork from LA. And there was me thinking today would be boring," whined Peyton as she went to pick up the book.

"Oh, I don't think that's what it is. A first glance this is what appears to be a manuscript. Attached to the front and envelope with your name on it...in Luke's handwriting"

"What?" Peyton snatched up the book and looked at it in amazement.

"He must have finished his second book. And he wants you to b the first to read it. I bet it's another one about you. God Peyton, how can you be the kind of person someone would write two books about and still look like that in the morning?" Brooke said indicating Peyton's dishevelled appearance.

"It's your fault Brooke, I was up all night stewing over what you said yesterday"

"Good, about time! As much as I'd like to stay and find out exactly what's in there I have to get to work. Also, I'm guessing you would kick my ass out anyway. God why do all my friends think privacy is so important, it's really boring for me. I tell you everything that happens to me"

"Yes you do," said Peyton sarcastically "sometimes more than we want to hear"

Brooke stuck her tongue out petulantly at Peyton before heading out the door.  
She was still staring disbelievingly at the book five minutes later. She was afraid of what he had written. His last book had made her feel so secure in his love for her and look where it had gotten her.

Deciding that this was one of those times she was looking at only the negative side she had to rectify that. Grabbing her coffee and the book she made her way out to the porch to get it over with. Firstly she ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I know that in the past my attempts to show you how I feel have been terrible. When I think about you I still get the same feeling I got in high school, before you knew who I was. You make me so nervous and I begin to feel inadequate and confused. This is my fault. Since the party at Nathan's house where we almost...you know, when you pushed me away, I have just always thought it would be better to pretend that I thought of you as a friend than to get my heart broken again._

I have carried this on for most of my adult life. Every time I dated someone else I fooled myself into believing it was for the best. If I didn't take a chance with you I couldn't get hurt. When we started going out in senior year I realised how stupid I'd been, because being with you was the happiest time in my life. Waking up every day knowing that you were mine made me feel like the happiest man in the world, I felt sorry for people who would never find their soul mate like I had.

This book was written after our break up and will hopefully explain to you my reason behind everything. Nobody has ever read this book and nobody but you ever will. It wasn't written for any other reason than I missed you, and I couldn't bear it.

All I'll say for now is that old habits die hard and I fell back into my habit of playing it safe with my heart. That has to stop now, my heart has never been the same since we split, it never healed. It is flawed...but if you want it, it's yours. It always was. 

_Love always,  
Lucas_

Peyton spent the day on the porch with the book, ignoring her phone, blowing off work and having the occasional sob-fest. It wasn't like anything she had ever read before. It was so dark in places, filled with hope in others.

Her anger at Lucas had been founded on the belief that he had thought her unworthy of his patience. That he had gotten on with his life after the split, leaving her a heartbroken wreck. She was discovering through his words how wrong she was.

The one thing she had been right about was his insecurities. He had thought she was drifting from him, losing interest. He had spent so many nights waiting for her to call him back, praying that she wasn't giving up on them.

He had flown to LA with his mother's ring because he wanted to be with her forever and he felt like they were losing touch. When she had asked him to wait, all he heard was no. After all the missed phone calls and trips to see him he came to the conclusion that she wanted out, she just couldn't find the words to say it.

He had left the hotel the way he did to save them the painful conversation. When he got the phone call from Lindsay he had thrown himself in to that, trying to block thoughts of her from his mind. They always found a way in, usually at night when he couldn't sleep. He would drink scotch every night and write down these thoughts as they came to him. Sometimes they were incoherent. Sometimes they were sarcastic. Sometimes they were just drenched in pain and self loathing.

Peyton realised that he had been grieving as much as she had. He had loved her as much as she loved him and missed her just as much. All her thought of him just giving up and moving on to Lindsay flew out of the window.

It had taken him a year to realise that she liked him, another six months to even think about starting something up. All moves, she discovered, had been made by Lindsay.  
As for the reason he would not publish the book, it was Chrystal clear. He could not Lindsay see this. The last few chapters had been written only a year ago. Even if Lucas could lie to himself during the day about loving Peyton, he could not lie to himself at night. When sleep wouldn't come and scotch was his best friend he could be honest and write down all he felt.  
It astounded Peyton, the strength of his feelings and how well he had hidden them from everyone in his life. He wasn't hiding any more, he wanted her to know. He was finally ready to put his heart on the line for her again. Or as Brooke would say, he was now willing to get his ass kicked by love!

When Peyton finished it was almost night. She had barely moved all day and her neck was aching from the position she was in. She was completely wrung out emotionally but that was exactly how she needed to be right now. As she pulled on her sneakers and searched for her car keys she allowed herself a small smile. If Lucas Scott, worlds most oblivious man was willing to take a huge leap of faith, then so was she.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke was coming through the front door as Peyton was getting ready to leave. She was rushing around looking for her car keys and phone.

"Hey best friend, what's the hurry?" Brooke asked with her usual cheeriness.

"Got to get to Lucas's house...the book...crap, have you seen my car keys"

Brooke's face broke out into the mother of all grins.

"I was right wasn't I? He wrote another book about you! Oh my god, this is so romantic! Please tell me you're going to take him back?" Brooke pleaded.

"Yeah...we never should have broke...well I just thought...DAMN IT, WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS"

"Peyton, sweetie, calm down. You can take my car but you're not going anywhere looking like that"

Peyton stopped rummaging for a moment and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a pair of yellow sleep shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back messily and she was wearing no make-up. She didn't care, wanting only to get there as fast as she could.

Brooke could see her weighing her options in her head and decided to step in.

"Honey, some day this is going to be a movie. Do you really want people to know you had your most life changing moment dressed like an extra from the thriller video? Even Scarlett Johansson couldn't pull this off. She would be a great Peyton by the way"

"Brooke...Scarlett Johansson...really"

"Totally, she'd be awesome"

"OK, I'll get changed quickly, but I swear if in the ten minutes I take Lindsay calls Lucas and he takes her back then I will make sure you are played by Sienna Miller"

"Not that little tramp, she can't even act"

Peyton decided to end the conversation before Brooke went on another thirty minute rant about her distaste for the actress.

"Alright, I'm getting changed," Peyton started towards the stairs.

"Remember to put on a little make up, and drag a brush through your hair," Brooke snarked.

Fifteen minutes later Peyton was finished and ready to leave. Brooke heard her coming down the stairs and went out to the hall to give her approval.

She was wearing a white summer dress which came to about half way down her thighs and a pair of pink flip flops. She had taken her hair down and applied a little powder and lip gloss. It was all she needed, the summer had left her with a great tan.

"Wish me luck," Peyton smiled.

"You won't need it, not this time. I can tell this is it!" Brooke teared up a little. She was telling the truth, something was telling her it was finally time for Peyton and Lucas to have their happy ending.

Peyton stepped forward and hugged Brooke tightly.

"Thanks for everything B Davis, I don't know how I would have gotten by without you"

"You're stronger than you think Peyton"

The girls ended the hug and Peyton finally left.

When she pulled up outside his house she was surprised to find she wasn't nervous.

Lucas was finishing up some plays for the team when he heard the knock at the door. He smiled slightly, recognising the knock. How sad was it that he still knew her knock?

He opened the door and was met by a beautiful looking Peyton. His nerves suddenly got the better of him as he realised she was here for one of two reasons. She had read the book and was here to fall into his arms and live happily ever after. Or she was here to ram the book down his throat and threaten him with a restraining order.

She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. It was the most subtle gesture but it meant more to him than anything.

She took one step forward and crashed her lips against his. He recovered quickly from the surprise and pulled her body hard against his, kissing her back with abandon.

Her hands were running softly up and down his back. His hands were in her hair, a place they had so missed.

She broke off the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers, both were breathing heavily.

"Do you want to come in," he smirked.

She laughed a little and took his hand as he led her into the bedroom. The both sat on the end of the bed still holding hands.

"The book was amazing Luke, it broke my heart," she whispered stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

"I thought you should know Peyton. No matter what stupid things I do or say I never gave my heart to anyone else. It's still back in that hotel room"

"Well how about we work on getting it back?" She asked with a smile. She kissed him again, molding herself to his body. He pulled her so she was straddling his lap and began rubbing his hands up and down her back.

She began trailing kisses down his neck towards the top of his T-Shirt. He groaned as her lips came into contact with a long forgotten erogenous zone above his colar bone. She had always known his body better than anyone else and he felt himself harden.

She felt this and began to move her hips in soft circles, teasing him mercilessly.

He gripped the bottom of her dress in his hands and she raised herself onto her knees. He pulled the dress from her body and sat back in awe. She had always managed to make him breathless. He knew she had certain insecurities about her body but he saw her as nothing less than a goddess. All she was wearing was a tiny pair of pink panties. She hadn't needed a bra, something which had always excited him. She lamented her small breasts but he had never known anything sexier than her going bra-less. He had once almost embarrassed himself in TRIC after realising she was bare under her top. Luckily they had managed to sneak off to his car and take care of the resulting arousal.

He hugged her tight laying kisses against her chest. He could see the angry red mark left by whoever she was with the other night, but ignored it. It wasn't important now, she was his.  
She was tugging at his T-Shirt and he had to let go of her for a moment so she could raise the garment over his head.

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for what felt like hours, both with the same thought. "How could I ever think I could let this go?" They held the tender moment between them for as long as they could before crashing back into each other and making both their dreams reality.

They made love the sun came up, taking time to rediscover each others bodies. They talked in heated whispers of how great the future would be, how they would never let go again. Eventually they fell asleep tangled together, whole again.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas had been awake for around half an hour. He wasn't normally the kind of person who could lie in bed after waking but this morning he had incentive. The darkish blonde hair splayed across his chest tickled when his chest rose and fell but he wouldn't move from this position for anything. He had never forgotten how alive he felt waking up with her but this time it had a new intensity. This wasn't just his high school girlfriend in his arms any more, it was his future wife, the mother of his kids.

That thought brought a huge smile to his face and he shook his head in disbelief. How had he ever thought he could have all this with someone else? He had never been the most clued up when it came to matters of the heart but that was dumb beyond reason, even for him.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and he held still so as not to wake her. He wanted to hold onto this for as long as possible. He had spent so many mornings watching her sleep but he would never grow bored or restless, these really were the most perfect moments. He had spent whole mornings tracing the pattern of freckles on her back and neck, finding patterns like little constellations. She didn't know about that, it was just his special thing. He leaned his head down and lay a gentle kiss on the freckle that graced her delicate shoulder, one of his favourites.

He wasn't naive enough to think that things would go back to the way they were before, there was an awful lot they needed to talk about, to apologise for. He had absolutely no doubt that they would get through it though and he couldn't wait for their future.

As his thoughts shifted to marriage and babies he was surprised to find the door to his bedroom being flung open. He immediately put his finger to his lips to silence whoever came in, he didn't want to wake Peyton yet, it had been a long night. His face lit up when his baby sister ran in.

"Lils," he exclaimed in a loud whisper. "What are you doing here?" He was desperately trying to cover up anything that wasn't hidden by the sheets.

Lilly looked strangely at Peyton and Luke just as Karen made an appearance at the doorway.

"Lilly, what did I tell you about barging in?" Karen asked while smirking at the sight before her.

Lilly ignored the question, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Luke, who's that?" She asked, pointing at a still sleeping Peyton.

"I'll explain in a minute," he chuckled "would you mind meeting me in the kitchen in five?" He asked his mom.

"Sure sweetie, see you in five"

As Karen and Lilly made their way to the kitchen Luke extricated himself from Peyton without waking her. He threw on some boxers and a T-Shirt and made his way through to the kitchen, where the smell of pancake was wafting from. He smiled at the thought of his mother's cooking.

He grabbed Karen in a hug as soon as he made it through the door, he had missed her so much.

"It's so good to see you mom, why didn't you tell me you were coming back"

"It was a last minute thing honey, I wanted to make sure you were alright after the break up." She gave him a smile before adding, "I can see now that you are. Sit your butt down and have some breakfast"

He first grabbed hold of Lilly and gave her a tight hug, making her squeal with laughter.

When they were sitting eating Karen asked what had been on her mind.

"So, you and Peyton huh"

Lucas grinned widely.

"Yup, should never have let her go in the first place. Can I just say that you didn't exactly look shocked when you saw us together"

"What can I say, I wasn't. It was only a matter of time before you found your way again, I had complete confidence"

"What happened to Lindsay?" asked Lilly. There was silence at the table for a few seconds.

"well, Lindsay and I decided to break up Lils. We decided we didn't want to be together after all," he said awkwardly.

"Who is the girl in your bed," she asked in an innocent voice.

"That's Peyton, my new girlfriend. Or my old girlfriend depending on how you look at it," he said with a small smile.

"But I don't know her," she said with a small pout.

"You'll get to know her sweetie, and I promise you will love her. She is an artist you know, she can draw anything you like."

"Anything?" she asked suspiciously.

"Anything."

"Even an alligator? Because you told me you could draw me an alligator but it looked like a sea lion, Luke."

"I promise, she is much better than me Lils. You know that drawing mom has of you as a baby? Peyton drew that. She was one of the first people to hold you when you were born and she drew that picture in the hospital."

"Really?" Lilly exclaimed enthusiastically. "That's awesome, I bet she could draw a great aligator. How come she knew me when I was born but I don't know her?"

"That's a long story, but you'll meet her as soon as she wakes up."

Peyton was slowly waking up. She didn't open her eyes yet, stretching out her aching body under the unfamiliar blankets. Memories of last night were flooding back and she smiled lazily. She reached over to the other side of the bed, expecting to come in to contact with him but coming up empty. She sat up slowly taking in her surroundings. She could smell the pancakes coming from the kitchen and winced a little. Sure, they smelled good but Luke had definitely not inherited the cookery gene from his mother. She would be forced to claim she wasn't hungry although her stomach was grumbling loudly.

She threw her dress back on and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear voices talking quietly, probably for her benefit.

As she opened the door she was both surprised and delighted to see Karen and who she could only assume was Lilly.

Karen immediately stood up and pulled her in to a warm hug. She didn't want to let go, she had missed this woman almost as much as her son.

"It's wonderful to see you Peyton, you look well," Karen exclaimed releasing her from the hug.

"You too Karen, I didn't know you were coming back today," she said with a genuine smile. Her attention was then caught on the little girl staring curiously at her. She was the female version of her brother, same eyes and blonde hair, she would break hearts.

"You must be Lilly," she said a little nervously. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you, you've grown so big."

Lilly was delighted with this, she wanted everyone to know she was a big girl now.

"I'm starting school soon!" she said brightly.

"Wow, I bet you're the biggest in your class, and the smartest if you are like your brother."

Lilly just grinned at her in response.

Peyton finally turned her attention to Lucas who was waiting patiently for her to acknowledge him.

"Good morning," she grinned shyly, sitting down next to him at the table. He leaned over casually and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

She blushed slightly thinking about how little sleep she'd had.

"Great thanks."

The rest of the morning passed like that, a family eating breakfast. This may be the most normal thing in the world to a lot of people but it was something Peyton had so rarely experienced. She was so glad to back in the embrace of the Roe/Scott family she was almost teary eyed. Lucas held her hand at the table as they chatted about normal every day things and she couldn't remember ever feeling happier or more at home.

She left for work that morning with a smile on her face and a promise to meet him for lunch. This was going to be a great day.

**Thanks again for all the reviews, they are appreciated. Keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

When Peyton arrived at work she still had not stopped smiling. Her jaw was beginning to ache and people kept looking at her strangely. She couldn't help it and didn't really care anyway, she was happy. Usually when she was happy the old Peyton would creep back in and dark thoughts would descend. Something usually happened to ruin her happiness but she would not let that stop her enjoying this. The new Peyton would savour every moment and hold onto this feeling with all of her strength.

She began to sort through the stack of mail on her desk while humming a little tune under her breath.

Brooke watched the scene for the office doorway, a huge grin splitting her face. It wasn't often Peyton had a good reason for smiling, her life had seen so much pain. What had always amazed Brooke was her ability to get up off the mat every single time. Sometimes because she refused to give up and sometimes because Brooke or Lucas wouldn't let her give up. Her capacity to love after all she had lost was astounding. She cleared her throat a little to make her presence known.

"Hey P Sawyer, good night" she asked while arching her eyebrow?

Peyton grinned at her friend, unashamed at being caught acting like such a girl.

"The best ever, how about you?"

"We're not here to talk about me, I'm sensing you and broody worked out your crap."

"Wow, how'd you guess?" Peyton asked with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know, the humming, the smiling, the fact that you didn't come home." Brooke walked all the way into the office and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I should have called to let you know," Peyton said with a little guilt.

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't have got through. I was too busy calling Haley to let her know about you two."

Peyton's face fell for a minute and she tried to cover it quickly, not quickly enough for Brooke though.

"Peyton, I know you and Haley had your issues but she is really happy about this. I think she'll be as glad as I am to have her best friend back. And Nathan's over the moon, I think he had some bet with Skills about how long it would take you two."

"Oh, I should give Haley a call anyway. Karen and Lilly are back in town and I was thinking about having a welcome home dinner for them. You should bring Owen."

Brooke tried to hide her grimace with a cough but Peyton saw it and smirked.

"At a restaurant Brooke, I wouldn't be cooking."

"That would be great, I can't believe Karen and Lilly are home! This is so exciting. How much more perfect could things be?"

"I know, it's so weird. Usually when something good happens to one of us everyone else is falling apart. This may be the first time we've been collectively happy."

"I Know. Well, let me know of the date for dinner and let me know if you're not coming home tonight, I've got to get back to work."

Brooke stood and leaned over the desk to kiss her friend's cheek.

"See you later B Davis."

Peyton met Lucas for lunch and he took her to a little Italian place close to the office. They discussed plans for the welcome home dinner and held hands throughout. It made eating and drinking difficult but neither let go. Once plans for the dinner were in place Lucas broached the subject of Karen's return.

"So, now that Mom is home that kind of makes things awkward for us. I mean, I'm a grown man and everything but the thought of having sex with my mother in the next room kind of freaks me out. And you live with Brooke so it's not going to be easy."

Peyton leaned across the table and silenced him with a kiss. It was meant to be chaste but he kept it going by sliding his free hand into her hair and slipping his tongue into her mouth. When they pulled apart, breathless, the both let out a shy laugh.

"You think to much Lucas, this is not any different to how things were in high school and we always found a way," she said with a grin. He grinned right back at her, getting lost in some very pleasant memories.

"As I remember, we had your place to ourselves most of the time back then. Except that time your dad came home early," he cringed at the memory.

"I know, but we're not kids anymore. We can wait until we're alone without embarrassing ourselves."

"Really?" Lucas asked while running his hand up her bare thigh and staring her straight in the eye. His hand was caressing her sensitive, smooth flesh and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She had the overwhelming urge to sit in his lap and get lost in him like she had last night. He leaned further into her and whispered seductively in her ear.

"If we're out on a date, dancing closely together, kissing and running our hands over each other's bodies, are you going to be able to stop if we make it back to your place and find Brooke has stayed in after all?"

Peyton had been paying too much attention to his breath in her ear, his lips so close to her and his hand almost at the top of her thigh.

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought," he chuckled removing his hand.

Peyton took a few seconds to process what he had just been demonstrating and got her breathing back under control.

"Well, it really can't be helped Lucas."

"Yes it can, we could find a place of our own. Think about it Peyt, this could be the fresh start we need."

Peyton looked at him doubtfully.

"Peyton, I know we still have a lot of things to talk about, to work through but why can't we live together and do that too? We both know where this relationship is heading, why not help it along? We've wasted enough time."

"Lucas, this is a pretty huge step, I mean what would everybody say? They would think..."

"I don't care what they say or what they think," Lucas said emphatically. "It's no-body's business but ours. We can make this work for us Peyton, I can feel it. Can't you?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Let's do it Lucas. Let's live together."

He leaned over and gave her a sweet, lingering kiss, grinning like an idiot the entire time.

"You won't regret this, I promise. I'm going to make you so happy."

"You already are," she whispered, tearing up slightly.

Lucas walked her back to work, holding her hand and strolling slowly, savouring the feeling of being with her. "Oh, I forgot to ask, can you draw an alligator?"

"What?" she asked with a little laugh.

"An alligator. Lilly is obsessed and I told her you could draw. She may be small but she's not easily taken in, she wants proof," he grinned. He was relishing having his family close again.

"Sure, I mean I could give it a go. Why don't you come up to the office and I'll doodle one quickly. I'll draw her a better one later but a rough draft should keep her happy for now," she laughed.

As they walked through the office door Peyton was suddenly reminded of her missed appointment. Chris, Charlie and the rest of the band were sitting on the couch waiting her arrival. She immediately felt embarrassed at her lack of professionalism.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I completely forgot about our meeting."

She turned to Lucas who was wearing a strange look on his face and staring at the band, Chris in particular.

"Luke, do you mind if we do this later? I totally spaced on the band and I need to get to work."

Lucas tore his thunderous gaze away from Chris long enough to give her a little smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure honey, will I see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll come over after work."

With that, he shot one final murderous look at the base player and left the office.

'That was weird,' thought Peyton.

When Peyton dialed Haley's number that night it was with a little trepidation. Brooke had told her Haley was happy about her and Lucas but she still felt slightly apprehensive. After a couple of rings the phone was answered by an incredibly cheerful Nathan.

"Hello."

"Hi sunshine, what's got you so happy?"

"Why that would be you Sawyer."

"Me?"

"Yup, you and my brother to be more precise. I had a little bet going with Skills on how long it would take you two and I won. Five hundred dollars."

"You bet five hundred dollars Nathan? What the hell possessed you?"

"My confidence in you pair. Like I told you, I knew he'd work it out sooner or later. Luckily I bet sooner."

"well enjoy the money buddy, is your wife there?"

"She's in the shower right now, I'm taking my family out to eat, on uncle skills! You and your boyfriend should join us."

"Sorry, Karen and Lilly are back in town so we'll probably be eating there. That's actually what I wanted to speak to Haley about, I'm organising a Welcome Home thing. Can you get her to call me tomorrow?"

"No problem, I'll give her the message."

"Nathan, is Haley OK with me and Luke being back together? I mean she doesn't think we're rushing it or anything?"

"Wow, slow down Sawyer. First off Haley thinks it's great, she's been smiling since Brooke called last night. Secondly, would it matter if she thought you were rushing? This is up to you and Lucas, whatever makes you both happy. Also, we got married in high school, she wouldn't be the best person to make that judgement."

Peyton let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Nate, I'll catch you later."

"Any time Sawyer."

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton fell back against the pillows, breathing hard. Lucas's arms gave way and he came down on top of her, unable to move for a moment. He rested his forehead against hers and lay a soft kiss on her lips. When he tried to roll off of her she wrapped her arms and legs around him playfully.

'Where do you think you're going, scott?'

'Nowhere,' he purred. 'I just thought I might be crushing you.' He leaned forward and initiated another hot make out session. Peyton squirmed beneath him and he smirked into the kiss. He broke the kiss and rested himself on his forearms above her.

'As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm I think it'll take more than a thirty second break before I'm ready again.' Peyton laughed, he looked so pleased with himself.

'And as much as I enjoy your sexy confidence, I'll have to disappoint you. Get up, I need to pee.' His smirk was gone and they both laughed at his misunderstanding.

'Way to kill the atmosphere Peyton.' He rolled off of her and she got up to make use of the facilities. Lucas pulled out his phone to check for messages, then switched on the TV to pass the time while waiting for Peyton.

When she came out of the bathroom she looked a little annoyed, he flicked off the TV and reached out his hand to pull her onto the bed beside him.

'What's wrong?'

'There's no hot water or soap and the towels look like they haven't been changed in months.' She made a disgusted face and the corners of his lips twitched up in response.

'Peyt, you can just take a shower when you get home,' he leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

'But I wanted to shower with you,' she said seductively. He grinned widely and pulled her down on top of him.

'I know you hate coming to hotels but it won't be for long. We have a couple of places to go see tomorrow. We have a good deposit and enough to rent a decent place so we should be able to move soon.'

'I know. And I don't hate hotels. I think this whole sneaking around in hotels thing could be sexy if we lived close to a decent hotel. This place is just awful.' She looked around the room in disgust.

They lay quietly for a while, just enjoying the closeness. This was the most time they had been able to spend together since their reunion. Lucas was thrilled with the return of his mother and sister but he would admit to himself the timing could have been better. Andy had now joined them and home was starting to get a little crowded. Karen loved having her family around her but she had understood when Lucas told her he was looking for a place with Peyton. She would stay the night with him in his room sometimes but it was a little awkward. They wouldn't have sex there as Lilly had yet to master the art of knocking before entering a room. The tension was unbearable when she stayed. She'd be lying next to him, looking gorgeous and smelling sexy and he'd be unable to touch her. It was much the same when he stayed at her house, Brooke and Lilly had a lot in common when it came to privacy! He was shaken out of his thoughts when she suddenly sat up a little, her hand on his chest and a smile on her face.

'I forgot to tell you, the band and I are going to LA for a couple of days at the end of the month. I sent their demo to a few of my old contacts and this great producer wants to work with them. They're going to be recording their first single!' The excitement in her voice was amazing. He tried to grin but his face felt odd.

'That's great Peyt, so great,' he tried to sound genuine but the look on her face told him he hadn't quite pulled it off.

'What's the matter? It's only a couple of days Lucas and I should be back before we move.' She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed, sitting up and resting against the headboard.

'It's not that, you know how proud I am of you and I want you to go, it's just...I'm not sure how to...It's that Chris guy OK! I know I have no right to say this but I don't like you hanging out with him! There, I said it. I'm Sorry,' he said, not sounding at all sorry. When he dared to look at her face he could see the thunderous look in her eyes.

'You're damn right you shouldn't say it. I'm not the one who was ENGAGED to his editor, the editor he still talks to, the one you share your writing with, the one who'll probably be there on you next book tour. I can't believe you Lucas, what the hell do you think I'm going to do?'

'Nothing, I know nothing is going to happen,' he back tracked. 'It's just, I know you guys are close and I guess I'm still a little jealous. You must admit, he does have a resemblance to a certain ex of yours and You've always had a thing for musicians. I'm not scared you'll cheat, I'm scared you'll fall for him and realise that you deserve better than me,' he averted his eyes from her intense gaze and looked out of the window.

'Did it ever occur to you Lucas, that the musicians I've had in my life have been there to fill a void. I went out with Jake and Pete only when you weren't available, you were with Brooke. Other than when we first met, there hasn't been a time when I've had a boyfriend and you've been single. I was always waiting for you.' She was nearly in tears now and he felt like an asshole. He reached over and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and taking in her scent.

'I'm sorry, just ignore me. I just get so scared that I'm going to lose you again. When you walked into your kitchen that morning and I knew you'd been with him I felt like dying. I'll just have to get over that, you deserve this opportunity.'

Peyton slowly pulled out of the hug and gave him a confused look.

'You think I slept with Chris? You think I would be so unprofessional as to sleep a member of the very first band I signed?' her face was taking on a dangerous look and suddenly he knew Haley had been right.

'We're not all like your ex-skank Lucas!'

He was lost for words, trying to find the right thing to say as he watched her pulling her clothes on at high speed. He suddenly jumped into action grabbing her wrists and forcing her to sit on the end of the bed.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, look at me Peyton, I'm sorry OK,' he tried desperately as he knelt in front of her.

'Just for the record, if you had slept with him I don't think that would have been wrong, but I should have known you were better than that. I just jumped to conclusions because I hadn't seen you with anyone else, just him at the club. Haley told me I was crazy and I should have listened OK, I'm sorry.' She could hear the plea in his tone and calmed down a bit.

'If it was on your mind, why didn't you just ask me who I had slept with?' she asked through clenched teeth.

'I didn't have any right to ask you that, and I told myself it didn't matter, you came back to me. And it doesn't matter, I was just being jealous and I'm sorry.'

She put both hands on the side of his face and rested her forehead against his, letting out a loud sigh.

'I know you're sorry but this can't work if we're not being honest with each other Lucas. If something is bothering you we need to be able to talk about it, even if it is stupid. Things need to be different this time. If we had talked about our problems back in the hotel room in LA we would probably be married with kids by now. We can't afford to go down that road again, I can't, I'm not strong enough to do it again.' The tears were running down her face and splashing on his hands which were in her lap.

'OK, you're right, I should have told you what I thought. As long as we're on the subject, do you have anything you want to talk about? You're little rant about Lindsay there, do you want me to get a new editor?' She took a deep breath, thinking about what he was asking.

'I'm not jealous of Lindsay, and I don't have a problem with you working with her, I just don't like being around her. Her face just brings back bad memories. As long as I don't have to be around her I don't mind that you work with her, I trust you. You picked me over her...eventually.'

He sat beside her on the bed and took her hand into his, clasping it tightly.

'Peyton, is there anything else you want to say to me? I know I hurt you pretty bad, and not just recently. The morning we argued in your kitchen you were mad about a lot of stuff that happened when we were younger, I had no idea you felt that way.'

'There's a lot of stuff Lucas, but none of it matters any more. We were kids, I was just looking for stuff to throw at you that day.'

'Are you sure that's all it was? It still seemed pretty raw when you were yelling at me.'

'That was mostly about your engagement, you really hurt me so I just brought up all this old crap to yell at you about. I was heartbroken, and angry and as you know I had been up all night.'

'Peyton, I'm not the most clued up guy when it comes to all this stuff so I really need you to tell me when I do something stupid or insensitive. I know you like to act like you can handle anything on your own but I don't want you to do that anymore, we have to deal with this stuff together. We're a team now.'

She looked up from her lap and into his eyes, letting a small smile light up her face.

'I can't promise you it will always be easy. I've been on my own a lot since I was a kid and my first defense is to climb into my shell, but I am going to try.'

'Good, because I think together we are better than we ever were apart. You're the love of my life Peyton, my soul mate.'

'I love you Lucas, always have, always will.'

He grinned and pulled her to him for a deep, heartfelt kiss.

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I know mothing much happened in this chapter but I think the conversation was neccessary. Will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

As Lucas carried the last of the boxes into the small house he let out a sigh of relief. He had forgotten how big Peyton's record collection was and he was starting to regret not hiring a moving company.

They had found the perfect house, much the same layout as Karen's and only a few blocks away. It had belonged to a middle aged couple and would need some work to get it the way they wanted but that's what had appealed to them. Peyton had been excited when they first came to view it, there were three bedrooms, enough for a music room and an office for Lucas to write in. They would eventually have to move when they wanted to have kids but this was their perfect starter home.

He sat at the kitchen table with Nathan and Skills, popping open a well deserved beer. Peyton and Brooke walked into the kitchen carrying a vanity case and a pot plant.

'Glad to see the two of you pitching in,' sassed Nathan. 'You should be careful you don't hurt your back Sawyer.'

Peyton playfully slapped his arm and they sat with the guys at the table. 'Don't worry about me Nate, bend from the knee's etc... I know my health and safety rules.'

'Thanks for the help guys,' Lucas said seriously. 'We didn't exactly anticipate the amount of stuff that would have to be moved,' he glared accusingly at Peyton.

'Lucas, I only kept the absolute essentials, you should have seen the stuff I threw away.'

'Peyton, I found one box full of birthday cards...BIRTHDAY CARDS!'

'You should always keep your birthday cards Lucas, it's sentimental. Don't you keep anything like that?'

'Yes, but only from you. I don't keep cards sent by my great aunt Barbara in Ohio whom I've never met.'

'Well I do,' she punctuated her words with a quick kiss on the lips. 'Live with it.'

As she stood up and walked away from the table, the other three rolled their eyes at the goofy grin Lucas was now sporting.

'OK you guys, thanks for all the help. We'll meet you at TRIC tonight, drinks are on us,' Lucas said somewhat distractedly.

'I guess that means we're being kicked out?' asked Brooke. 'Broody, you really need to work on your social skills if you ever expect to have visitors here.'

'It's alright Brooke, this will wear off in a couple of weeks. Everything's great when you first move in together. Then you realise that you actually live together and the fighting starts. They're in stage one right now but stage two comes soon enough,' said Nathan smugly.

'This is not a stage,' stated Lucas, 'and it will not wear off.'

'Whatever you say man,' smirked skills. 'We're gonna go and leave you two to play house but don't forget to bring your credit card tonight, this moving can be thirsty work.'

After their helpers had left, Lucas walked from room to room until he found Peyton in their bedroom. She was writing on the walls and he watched from the doorway silently. This was the life he had always wanted, the dream had never changed since elementary school. How many people could say that their dreams had truly come true? He was a published writer living with the woman of his dreams. When he thought back to the fuss he'd made about having to give up full time basketball he felt foolish.

'You gonna stand there all day, Scott?'

'Just watching you,' he came up behind her putting his hands on her hips and burying his face in her neck.

He took a look at the walls to discover what she'd been writing. 'So, these are the possible colours of our bedroom then?'

'Yeah, if you like them. I like purple but it might be a bit dark, this room doesn't get the best light but it is the biggest. Blue is too depressing, pink is the colour of evil, yellow...blah. So I think it's between Green and red. What do you think?'

'I think it will be great whatever colour it is, it's not the shade of the walls that's going to make this the sexiest room on earth,' he whispered in her ear.

'That's great honey,' she chuckled, 'but I would appreciate your input. I don't want it to be a thing down the road where you think I'm making all the decisions and...'

'OK, OK. We'll as much as I like green and red I think we've done them both before. We should do something that shows who we are, what's important. Music, writing..etc.'

'That's a great idea,' she turned in his arms. 'But we already have a music room and a writing room. How about basketball, but not cheesy with a hoop or anything. We could do the ravens colours. Black, White and blue. We could have three white walls and white bed sheets, black drapes and cushions and one blue wall, this one here,' she pointed excitedly.

'That sounds great, honey. You know what sounds even better? A shower.'

'You go ahead baby, I'm going to finish the colour scheme for the other rooms,' she looked away from him and started to wander out of the bedroom. Lucas's face quickly fell.

'But, don't you need a shower too? We just moved house,' he pleaded.

Peyton heard his tone of voice and stopped in the doorway with a smirk.

'But like Nathan said, I didn't really do any lifting.'

He could tell she was teasing and decided to play along.

'Well I didn't want to say anything but you COULD use a shower, your hair looks a little greasy, your finger nails are dirty, and frankly Peyton - you stink.'

'Is that so?' she asked. 'I guess that means I need the shower more than you do. I'll try to leave you some hot water,' she smirked before taking off towards the bathroom at lightening speed.

He was close behind her, however and two minutes later the stumbled into the shower together.

Twenty five glorious minutes later the emerged from the bathroom in towels and made for their bedroom. They dried off and managed to find some clean clothes in amongst all the boxes.

'I can't believe we bought a house Lucas, remember when we decided to rent an apartment?'

'I know, but it just made sense. The market was right, the price was good and we're both good financially.'

Lucas had just received the 75,000 advance for his next book and Peyton's trip to LA had gone great. She'd made more contacts in the week she was there than she had the years she had lived there. She had signed another couple of acts and her little company was starting to generate some real buzz. She had some great producers wanting to work with her acts and bookings for the summer music festivals. She wasn't matching Luke's income but this felt like the tip of the iceberg for her.

'I know, and I'm glad we did,' she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. 'How's the book coming along?'

'It's good, just waiting for Lindsay's notes back. The changes should take a couple of months and then I'll know whether or not there will be a book tour.'

'That's great Luke, you never did tell me what it's about.'

'What are my books usually about?'

'Me?'

'Of course you.'

'Wow, that must be hard for Lindsay to edit? I can't believe she didn't hand it off to someone else.'

'Me either, but to be fair I didn't realise it was about you until half way through. It's kind of metaphorical, she may not make the connection.'

'Well, I hope it all goes well.'

'Me too, I needed the book tour last time to take my mind off you. It will be a drag this time though, being away from you, away from our home.'

'Well, I'll just have to visit you as often as I can, scare off the crazy book groupies.'

'They're my fans Peyton, my bread and butter! And they're paying for the drinks tonight, you ready to go?'

'Whenever you are.'

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

The drinks were flowing well at TRIC and the atmosphere amongst the group of friends was great. It hadn't been like this in years, Brooke and Peyton had been in LA. Even when they returned things had been strained because of the Lucas and Lindsay situation. It was a great relief to all around them that Peyton and Lucas were now happily together again.

While Lindsay had been a nice enough person she had never really meshed well with the group. Haley had eventually become a friend to her but Nathan had found it difficult to hide his loyalty to Peyton. A couple of times, when Lindsay had made comments about Peyton at dinner, he had left the room to avoid saying something which might damage his relationship with his brother. Skills avoided her for his own reasons, she wasn't P Sawyer. She just didn't get him or his sense of humour. She would stare blankly at him when he tried to make a joke. Brooke had been firmly on Team Peyton and had made it clear. Owen, as an extension of Brooke, didn't take any time to get to know her. Personally, he thought all these people were a little crazy - but in a nice way.

Now, sitting with his arm around Peyton and laughing harder than he had in so long, it was easy to see how much happier Lucas was now. Nathan couldn't help but think the old saying was true, you don't know what you've got til it's gone. In Luke's case, you don't realise how miserable you are until you are truly happy again.

The girls got up to dance while the guys played some pool and had a few more drinks. Lucas kept a close eye on Peyton, she was easily the hottest girl in TRIC, at least in his opinion. He had no doubt she could handle herself but he still felt that streak of macho pride. It seemed to him that Owen was doing the same thing with Brooke. He had been wary of Owen at first, he had seemed a little rough, but he had gotten to know him over the last couple of weeks and it was easy to see how good he was for Brooke.

He was about to take his shot when he felt his cell phone vibrate against his hip. He straightened up and pulled the phone out checking the caller ID.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley were on their way back from the dance floor and he signalled to Peyton that he was going to take a call outside. She gave him a small smile and grabbed the cue he had abandoned.

"Alright, who am I playing?"

"That would be me Sawyer, prepare for an ass whooping!" smirked Nate.

"Don't be so sure Scott, I picked up a few things in LA."

"Ew, I hope you've seen a doctor since you got back!"

"Don't be vile, you know what I meant," Peyton laughed.

"So what are the stakes Sawyer? Money, drinks?"

"No stakes. How about we play crazy pool instead?"

"What the hell is crazy pool?" Nathan asked with a confused look.

"Like crazy golf. It's pool with a twist. You have to make whatever shot I tell you to and you do it from whatever position I tell you to. You can do it with your hands behind your back, cue over your shoulder, sitting on the table etc. Whoever makes the most crazy shots wins."

"Oh god, this is a chicks game." Nathan complained.

"It's harder than regular pool, you scared I'm going to win?"

By now everyone in the vicinity had heard the challenge and were watching avidly. Nathan knew he would be called chicken if he didn't accept.

"Alright, limber up Sawyer, I won't make this easy," he smirked.

"Ah, a nice flashback to our sex life!" she exclaimed before worriedly shooting an apologetic look at Haley. She needn't have worried, Haley was practically convulsing with laughter.

Ten minutes later Nathan had made only one of his four attempted shots, though he was loving the game. Peyton was definitely a pro at this, she had made all her shots, including the one-handed backward shot standing three feet from the table.

Practically the whole club was watching as Peyton and Nathan battled it out. Peyton looked up from gloating to see a grinning Lucas heading towards her.

"Hey, you've been gone a while, good news? Is it about the book?" she asked as he got closer. "Nope," he said, coming to a stop in front of her. "That was my Mom, she and Andy got engaged tonight."

"Oh Luke, that's amazing!" she exclaimed pulling him into a hug. "Your Mom must be so happy."

"She is, they both are," he laughed. "I couldn't get them off the phone, she's already making plans. Anyway, they're throwing an impromptu party tonight and we're all invited. We've to just grab what food and alcohol we can on the way to the house."

A half hour later the cabs pulled up in front of Karen's house and the already slightly buzzed group got out. There were already a few people there and the music was flowing. lilly had been allowed to stay up late for once she was twirling around the living room with Deb in time with the music.

Peyton and Lucas found Karen in the kitchen and Lucas engulfed her in his arms straight away. She had been crying and the happiness was radiating off her in waves. When Lucas pulled away Karen immediately embraced Peyton. They all admired the ring for a while as Karen started talking about the wedding. It would be in Paris as soon as possible. There was a church there they had fallen in love with when they visited a few months back. Andy would fly the small number of friends and family out and they would be able to spend a week there before heading home. Peyton helped out with the food and drinks while Lucas headed off to find Andy, his soon to be step dad.

As the party went on and more people arrived, it ended up with most of the women in the kitchen talking wedding plans and the guys in the back yard, drinking!

Peyton started to get a little misty eyed for Karen and the romance of the night was taking it's toll. She went off in search of Lucas so they could have a few private moments. She found him standing with Andy and another man at the bottom of the garden. Lucas and Andy were facing her as she approached and both smiled. As the other man turned around Peyton felt the air leave her lungs. She quickly wiped the surprise off her face, as did he.

"Peyton," Andy started, "I'd like you to meet my Nephew, and best man, Michael. Michael, this is Peyton, Lucas's girlfriend."

Time seemed to stand still as she weighed up her options. She knew she should be honest with Lucas but she didn't want to do it in front of Andy. And it wasn't like they wouldn't see Michael again, he was going to be best man. It would be so awkward for all concerned. Or she could pretend to not know him for now and just explain it to Lucas later. The decision was made for her as Michael held out his hand, a look of understanding passing between them.

"It's nice to meet you, Peyton."

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton felt her stomach churn as she stood with Lucas, Andy and Michael. This could not be happening. Could the world really be that small? She sneaked a quick glance at Michael and could plainly see that he was just as uncomfortable as her. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously and she would bet, if the lighting was better, she would see him blushing. Andy and Lucas continued talking, oblivious to the tension.

"Peyton, Michael here is a promoter. I was telling him about my books and the, ummmm, trouble with my publishers. He has contacts in the publishing world and he thinks he could get someone to buy out my contract so I could have a different editor. You know what that means, no more dealing with Lindsay. And as a promoter he might even come on tour with me. That would be awesome, another guy on the road."

Peyton could hear the obvious excitement in his voice and her heart sank. She knew it would be better for Lucas creatively to have a new editor. He would never be fully free to express himself for fear of hurting Lindsay, this could be the answer. But she knew he wouldn't take the offer once he found out about their night together. She was determined to tell him just as soon as they got home, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

Michael was staring into his beer, a frown creasing his forehead. She had spent a wild night with this man and never expected to see him again, how could the world be so cruel? Her one and only one night stand coming back to haunt her in such a surprising way. She really didn't know how to handle any of it.

"Peyton, what do you think?" Lucas asked with a little concern. He could tell she was miles away. She snapped her attention back to Lucas and tried to act normally.

"That's great honey, whatever you want."

"He might even be able to help you with the record label, what do you think Michael?"

Peyton choked on her drink a little and tried to recover her composure. Michael was grabbing blindly for something to say.

"Actually....well...I'm not really....I don't think....I don't really know much about the music business. I could probably give you the name of a colleague of mines but I wouldn't be able to do it." The way he was rambling was a little at odds with Peyton's first impression of him. The confident, sexy man who had reduced her to a horny teenager had been replaced by this shy, eager to please guy-next-door.

He gave her an apologetic look as the group waited for her answer.

"Thanks,um....that would be great."

"Baby, are you alright?" Lucas asked with concern, reaching out to stroke her hair back from her face.

"I'm fine, fine, I just.....need another drink. Excuse me." She walked quickly away from the men with almost a full drink still in her hand. Lucas chuckled a little.

"She must be a little drunk," he explained to Michael. "We were out celebrating ourselves when we got the news. We moved in together today, a house just a few blocks away."

"Oh wow, congratulations. So, have you been together long?" Michael asked curiously. Peyton had said she was single when they slept together but moved in with this guy a few weeks later? It didn't make sense.

"Kinda, since high school. We had almost a four year break though when I was a huge ass. I was engaged to my editor, hence the reason I want to find a new publisher. Peyton and I have only been together again for a month but it just feels like we've waited long enough."

Michael was relieved. It was bad enough out he had slept with Andy's step-son to be's girlfriend, but finding out she had cheated would have been infinitely worse.

Peyton stepped back into the kitchen and grabbed Brooke discretely by the wrist, steering her out of the kitchen and into Lucas's old bedroom. She closed the door behind them and turned to look at Brooke, fear all over her face.

"Wow, P Sawyer, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's happened sweetie?"

"He's here Brooke, He's here and I don't know what to do."

"Who's here sweetie?" she asked urgently, her mind throwing up pictures of Psycho Derek. Who else could have gotten Peyton so terrified.

"Michael, Michael's here! He's Andy's frigging nephew, how can this be happening? God Brooke, what am I going to do?"

"First of all, you are going to calm down. This isn't that big of a deal. Just be honest with Lucas, he'll understand."

"Brooke, Lucas wants to work with Michael, and he's going to be in the wedding party. It's all too close for comfort, how are we going to deal with this once Lucas knows? It will be so awkward."

"Maybe at first," Brooke chuckled. "But he'll get over it. After all, you've slept with his brother and he's slept with your best friend. He'd be kind of a hypocrite to start getting all weird about the past now. Look, he already knows you slept with someone else before you got back together, besides, he was engaged to his editor. I promise you honey, everything will be alright. Wait until you get Lucas home tonight and tell him the truth."

"You really think it will be alright Brook?"

"I do."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Peyton leaned forward to hug her friend, glad for the moral support once again.

"OK, lets get back to the party and show them how it's done."

The party went on for a few more hours, everyone having a great time. Everyone except Peyton and Michael. They had a silent agreement going on to stay out of each others way for the rest of the night.

When Lucas and Peyton finally said goodnight just after 2am they decided a slow walk home would sober them up a little. Peyton knew she would need to broach the subject when they got home and started to think of ways to begin.

"_By the way honey....I banged your new step-dad's best man_" just didn't roll off the tongue very well.

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks before Lucas spoke.

"I think this could be really great Peyton, a new publisher could be just what I need. Now that we're together again I have my inspiration back," he leaned over and planted a kiss on her neck. "But I'd never feel comfortable submitting a chapter to Lindsay that's all about how much I love you. I need the freedom to write what I want."

"Sounds great honey."

"I think it would be really good for us too. I know you were worried about me spending time with her on the book tour. You don't have any reason to be but I understand."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested hers around his waist.

They were now reaching the door of their house when he pulled her around to face him.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes," she smiled. "But you didn't have to, I already know." She leaned into his embrace and planted a small kiss on his lips. He immediately deepened the kiss and pulled her tight against him. She pulled back a little, slightly breathless.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait baby? It's late and I'd really like to make love to my beautiful girlfriend before I fall asleep." He punctuated his statement with a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck.

"I guess it can wait until the morning," she sighed blissfully.


	15. Chapter 15

Peyton woke the next morning with a nagging headache and awful thirst that accompanied a night drinking. She was reluctant to open her eyes and face the day ahead but her rumbling stomach left her with no choice. She rubbed furiously at her eyes as the sun streamed in through the bedroom window. Never a morning person, Peyton was finding it hard to pull herself out of slumber. Finally she rolled over, figuring she could wake Luke and they would go get breakfast somewhere. Neither could claim to be a competent cook and she really needed a big breakfast to see her through the initial stages of her hangover. As she ran her hands over the cool pillow beside her, it took her sleep addled brain a couple of minutes to realise that Lucas was no longer in bed beside her.

She dragged herself from beneath the covers and into the kitchen to find her boyfriend. The kitchen was empty but she found a glass of water sitting in the middle of the table, a wild flower picked from their back garden inside. She lifted the flower to her nose and smelled the sweet perfume, smiling at how romantic her man was. Next stop was his study but she didn't find him there either. When she finally entered their living room she saw the note he'd left her propped up on the sideboard.

_Good morning sunshine,  
I hope the hangover isn't too bad, I'm going to shoot around for a while, try to get rid of mine. If you get hungry you should drop in on Nate and Haley, that's what I usually do. I have a few errands to run today but I should be back for dinner. Have a great day, Love Lucas XoX_

Peyton smiled while weighing the merits of a trip to Nate and Haleys, eventually deciding it was her only option unless she wanted to starve. As she was showering a disturbing thought entered her mind, throwing her into a mild panic. What if he ran into Brooke while he was out? Brooke thought she had told Lucas about Michael last night, this could be really bad. Hopping out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and made a beeline for her phone. She rang Lucas's number but was frustrated to hear the ringing coming from his study. What was the point of a cell phone if you left it at home? A phone call to Brooke was no more successful, her cell was switched off.

Peyton, by now fraught with worry was getting dressed faster than she ever had. Her hangover and hunger forgotten, she had to find Luke.

Arriving at the Rivercourt she found Nathan, only Nathan. As she approached him he saw the look of fear on her face.

"Sawyer, something wrong?"

"Have you seen Lucas?"

"He left about five minutes ago. Did something happen?"

"No, I just need to talk to him urgently, I'm probably just over reacting. He didn't happen to say where he was going did he?" She asked a little desperately.

"No, I assumed he was going home. Are you sure everything is alright, you look really pale?" he held his hand to her forehead to see if he could feel a fever.

"Yes....no....I don't know Nate. I really need to find him before he speaks to anyone else. If you see him can you ask him to call me straight away?"

"Sure.....bye Peyt...." he trailed off as she was already back behind the wheel of her car.

Peyton ran into Clothes over Bros, frantically searching for Brooke. Milicent was a little alarmed.

"Peyton, can I help you? Brooke's not here right now."

"DAMN IT! Sorry Millie, do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she went around to help Karen clean up from the party. You just missed Lucas, he was looking for her too."

"WHAT? Did you tell him where she was?"

"Sure. Is everything OK Peyton, you don't look well?"

"I'm fine," Peyton cried as she bolted from the shop.

Lucas pulled up in front of his mother's house. It would be a minor miracle if he could escape the house without being put on cleaning duty but he really had to talk to Brooke. He tried sneaking in through the back door so as not to attract any attention from his mother.

Luckily, Brooke was the only person in the kitchen and his plan might stand a chance of working. She was emptying half full beer bottles and sorting them for recycling. Of course she was wearing a Chanel shift dress and Jimmy Choo heels to do it. Classic Brooke Davis.

He quickly held his finger up to his mouth so she would understand they had to whisper.

She gave him a confused smile as he stepped further into the kitchen and began talking very quietly.

"Brooke, do you have any free time to help me with something later this week?"

"I have a fashion shoot in New York on Thursday but I should be back by lunchtime Friday. What can I help you with?"

"I need to plan something for Peyton's birthday and I will need you and Haley to help. Can we meet at your place around 3.30 on Friday?"

"Sure, sounds good." Brooke hesitated a moment.

"So....everything's OK with you and Peyton then? I mean, after last night?"

"What? Oh, you mean our first night living together? Things couldn't be better Brooke. Look, I need to get out of here before my Mom ambushes me so I'll see you Friday."

"Sure, see you then," Brooke gritted out, annoyance at her best friend bubbling up to the surface. She hadn't told Lucas! Of all the stupid things to do.

Brooke had moved on to loading the dishwasher when, five minutes later, Peyton burst through the door. The look on her face was enough to tell Brooke that she was trying to stop Lucas before he got to Brooke.

"You're too late, he just left," Brooke stated sternly.

"Oh god, Oh god, what have I done," Peyton collapsed into a chair, resting her head on the table.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, I didn't tell him anything. What were you thinking Peyton?"

"Thank god, oh thank you Brooke," she exclaimed standing up and running her hands through her hair.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," Brooke demanded as she crossed her arms and tapped her toe on the floor.

"I put it off until this morning and he was gone when I woke up, I spent the morning chasing him around town."

"Well, now that you're here, and I just saved your ass, you can help," Brooke stated, handing Peyton a pair of yellow rubber gloves.

Lucas had spent the afternoon picking out Peyton's gift and was smiling smugly to himself on his way home from the jewellery store. She was going to be blown away by her birthday this year. He had promised never to let her doubt his love for her ever again, and he would certainly keep the promise. He remembered the final piece of the plan and turned the car around and headed for TRIC, he would need to speak to Owen about booking the club for next weekend.

Peyton arrived home that night to a quiet house and decided Lucas mustn't be home yet. She ordered take out, enough for two, and went to change into her PJ's. She was done putting off the inevitable and resolved to come clean to Lucas as soon as he got home.

As she switched on the light to their bedroom she almost jumped out of her skin with fright. Lucas had been sitting on the edge of their bed in the dark, holding a small box in his hands. The scene was achingly familiar. He looked up and into her eyes and in that moment she knew. He knew.

"Lucas....." she tried gently, walking over to sit beside him on the bed.

"Do you know what I've been doing today?" he asked with tears in his voice.  
"I'm sorry Luke, I was going to tell you last night."

"I was planning your birthday Peyton. I arranged a party, a gift, and for your dad to fly in from Florida. I wanted you to have the perfect day, for this to be the start of a new us. Like we talked about in the hotel room, do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Peyton sobbed. She tried to reach over and take his hand but he pulled it away, still fiddling with the box.

"Do you remember what you said to me that day? That we had to be honest with each other from now on, it wasn't going to work any other way. You were right Peyton."

"Luke please, just let me explain. I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone."

"How did you meet him?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Through Brooke, he helped her with the fashion line. It was a one time thing, I swear, I never wanted to take it any further than that. I was lonely and I just wanted to feel something."

He looked at her strangely for a minute.

"Did you go out with him just for sex?"

Peyton stood up and began pacing in front of him.

"Don't do that Lucas," she warned. "You have every right to be pissed that I lied but you don't get to judge me on what I did before we got back together."

"Why the hell not, you do it all the time," he yelled. "I'm never done explaining to you my relationship with Lindsay, hell, I even wrote a book about it. At least I was in a relationship with her, not just trawling for sex like some......."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE," she screamed at him. She continued in a lower tone. "I'm begging you Luke, don't say something you can't take back later."

He looked at his lap for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. They had both calmed considerably by the time he looked back up at her.

"Just answer me one thing Peyton. I was telling you last night about how meeting Michael might mean I didn't have to work with Lindsay anymore. Did you consider not telling me at all?"

Peyton looked guiltily down at the floor, tears dripping from the end of her nose. Lucas stood in front of her.

"I think you should go stay with Brooke tonight."

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

As Peyton sat at the kitchen counter with Brooke, already on her second glass of wine, she could feel the conflicting emotions waging war within her. She knew he had every reason to be angry but she couldn't deny she was a little pissed at him herself. He was acting like a first class hypocrite and she wasn't going to stand for it. While they had talked a lot about everything that had happened the past few years, there was still a lot of anger they were both holding back.

Brooke hung up the phone and walked back over to sit with her friend, a pensive look on her face. Peyton had never been an open book but she was finding it harder than usual to read her tonight.

"P Sawyer? That was Owen. He's really sorry about what happened, He didn't know that you hadn't told Lucas. I should have warned him....."

Peyton looked up quickly, a small look of confusion on her face.

"Brooke, he has nothing to be sorry for, neither do you OK? This is all my own fault, I should have told Lucas right away. It was a stupid thing to do, I backed myself into a corner."

"What are you going to do?" Brooke asked gently.

Peyton gave a deep sigh, taking another mouthful of wine while considering the question.

"Apologise, that's all I can do. Not for sleeping with Michael, but for not telling him. He almost called me a slut you know?" Peyton said sadly.

"What! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"A morally superior Jackass, that's who! Can you believe him? Anyway, I think he was right about me staying here tonight. We're not going to get anything resolved while we're both so angry. I might go see him in the morning, see if he has calmed down any."

"Probably a good idea sweetie, and you know you are welcome here any time. You and Luke are both passionate people with trust issues. I have a feeling my spare room will get a lot of use over the years!"

Peyton laughed lightly, though she was a little unsettled at the truth in Brooke's words. Her and Lucas were so alike, there were times she had thought it could never work. Haley and Nathan were complete opposites but that was what made them a strong couple. Could she and Lucas survive this if they were both as stubborn as each other? She didn't want Brooke to see the effects her words had so she played along.

"You're probably right B Davis, so if you could refrain from having any kids I'd be grateful."

"No problem, babies are so last season anyway!" Brooke explained.

"Thanks for this, Brooke," Peyton added seriously. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." She kissed her friend on the forehead as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Peyton woke in a more positive mood the next day, sure things would be straightened out today. They had both had a chance to sleep off their anger and they would be able to put this behind them.

She let herself into their kitchen the next morning, expecting to find Lucas making breakfast but the house was in silence. She figured he had probably gone over to Haley and Nathan's place, it's where he usually migrated to for meals. They hadn't really had an opportunity to buy groceries for the new house so this made sense to her. She decided to wait it out, not wanting to discuss this in front of Haley. Just as Brooke would always be firmly on her side, Haley would always be on Lucas's side. She understood that and didn't want to make it awkward for anyone.

She made herself a cup of coffee and put on some music. It was a beautiful day and their kitchen was filled with light, she hadn't really noticed before how badly this place needed to be painted. It was currently a pale yellow colour and every mark on the walls was showing clearly, making the place look unclean. They would obviously have to make painting a priority, and the small garden would need to be tended too. She couldn't wait to get started, creating a home for her and Lucas was something she had dreamed about. She walked through the rooms of the house one by one, reviewing the colours she had marked out for each one.

When she got to the bedroom, she noticed her weekend bag sitting on top of the bed. She didn't remember unpacking that yet. When she took a closer look she noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of the bag. A note from Lucas.

_Peyt, I have packed some things to last you a couple of days. I think it's best you stay with Brooke for now. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Lucas_.

She read the note again in disbelief. The rage she felt bubbling up inside was threatening to take control. She grabbed the bag and took it out to the trunk of the car. She stormed back in to the house, to the bedroom and grabbed the marker pen she had been using. She wrote on the wall in huge lettering.

_SCREW YOU! LOVE PEYTON.  
_  
She spent the rest of the day feverishly making plans and trying not to think too hard about what was going on. There would be plenty of time for that. She walked into TRIC late afternoon to find Owen getting the place ready for opening. He visibly winced when he saw her, sure she was about to rip him a new one.

"Relax Owen," she chuckled as she took a seat at the bar. "I'm here to apologise. I'm sorry you and Brooke got caught in the middle of this thing with me and Lucas. I should have told him."

"Oh," Owen visibly relaxed. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nope, I came here to apologise and ask for a favour if that's OK?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to be gone for about a week. The band are scheduled to play here on Friday, can you make sure they're taken care of? Just let them in early to set up their equipment and do a sound check, that kind of thing?"

"No problem, do they have any demands? Puppies in the dressing room, a bowl of blue M&M's etc?" Owen asked jokingly.

"Nope," Peyton replied. "They're not nearly big enough to expect anything like that yet, maybe in a couple of years."

"Cool, will you have your cell so I can call if there are any problems?"

"Sure, and I'll probably call twenty times that night anyway. Thanks for this Owen, I know they're in good hands. I'll see you in a week."

"OK, have a nice time Peyton."

She let herself into the house for the second time that day, this time hoping he wasn't in. Her luck had run out, however, and she could hear the TV coming from the living room.

He got up to investigate the noise and found her in the bedroom, an open suitcase on the bed. She was packing quickly and he felt his blood go cold. As if her message on the wall wasn't bad enough, now this.

"So what, we have one fight and you're leaving me? That's typical Peyton, run away when things get rough," he sneered, stalking into the room and glaring at her.

"You're the one who kicked me out of my own house Lucas," she spat back at him, still hurriedly putting her things in the case.

"I didn't kick you out, I asked you for some space and you're running away," he yelled. She turned around to face him.

"Sound familiar?"

"Come on Peyton, don't be childish. we'll talk in a few days when I've calmed down," he tried to reason. He put his hands on her shoulders but she quickly hook them off.

"Do you think you're the only one who needs to calm down? You're acting like I've committed some kind of huge betrayal. How dare you."

"You should have told me!" He shouted. "How do you think I felt finding out like that? I was planning your birthday and found out you kept this from me."

"Not as bad as finding out you tried to screw my best friend the day after you proposed to me!" she screamed. There was silence in the room as what she said sunk in. He opened his mouth a couple of times, quickly closing it again, not knowing what to say.

"Did you honestly think Brooke hadn't told me? She's my best friend Lucas, she called me the next day," she said with emotion dripping from her voice. "The reason I've never brought it up is a figured it didn't matter, it was a mistake. I didn't think you kept it from me because of some ulterior motive. I guess I just think more of you than you do of me."

She zipped up her case and set it down on the floor.

"Peyton, please don't leave it like this. You're wrong, I think the world of you, I was just upset. We can work this out."

"I'm going to visit my dad for a week in Florida. I think we both need some time to think about what we want. You asked for space, you got it."

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas had spent the last few days keeping himself busy, coaching the team, writing his book and painting the house. He hoped when Peyton came home she would appreciate his efforts. He had been a first class asshole and now his girlfriend wouldn't answer his calls. Most of what she said had been right, he was a hypocrite. He didn't understand why he expected more from her than he did of anyone else, himself included.

He knew how distraught she had been at the time she'd slept with Michael, the same frame of mind he'd been in when he had tried to kiss Brooke. No matter how much he protested that he was mad she hadn't told him, he would now admit that it was the thought of her being with someone else that had pushed him to the edge. He now understood how she felt when he was with Lindsay.

The house was starting to take shape. A worried Nathan had offered to help but Lucas needed the solitary time to think. He needed to find a way to make this right. He would lie awake at night gripped with terror that she wouldn't come back to him. That she would realise what a prick he was and decide it wasn't worth the trouble.

Though Nathan was worried about Lucas's state of mind he was pissed too. His best friend was heartbroken, again, and hiding out in Florida. Haley had urged him to look out for Lucas for the week but he worried that nobody was looking after Peyton. Sure, she was with her dad but she was an incredibly private person. She might not even tell him that something was wrong.

Lucas sat alone in the gym after practice was over, needing a moment to himself. He looked over towards the corner of the gym where the cheerleaders would practice. It felt like yesterday he would watch Peyton warming up, her mass of blond curls and chickeny legs making him smile. It had given him great pleasure to know that the mask she always wore in this gym was impenetrable to everyone but him. He used to be the only one who knew that passion and insecurity that lay beneath. She had been dating his brother but spoke to him more than she ever had Nathan. Even when he was with Brooke and she was with Jake, he knew there was something there that no-one else could touch, it was the same with him.

He had lived with the shame of being Dan Scott's bastard son and never spoke of it with anyone. Until the day her car broke down. He still wasn't sure what had caused him to unload the entire story onto her, Nathan's girlfriend, but he had and it felt good. There was something in him that had always known her as his soul-mate. Like when you recognise someone from a dream, that's how he'd felt the first time he saw her.

He was so lost in his memories he didn't hear his brother sit in the bleachers next to him.

"Man, you were pathetic back then. Always staring after her like a lovesick puppy," Nathan spoke softly.

Lucas turned to face him wearing a lost expression.

"What can I say?" he asked just as softly. "I knew she was meant for me from the first time I saw her."

"Yeah, I think she knew it too. She never put out for me again after she met you. That's why I dumped her ass," joked Nathan.

Lucas let out a short burst of pained laughter.

"_She_ dumped _your_ ass Nate, after you wrapped her car around a lamp post."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year back then. I know we laugh about it now but I do have regrets about the way I treated her. She deserved better," observed Nate, not even trying to hide the meaning in his statement.

"I know," admitted a shamed Lucas, staring at his feet. "Back then all I could think was she was too good for you. That if I had a chance with her I'd never let her down like that, I'd make her feel special. Now look at us."

Nathan put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Luke, I can't give you much advice on how to fix this. All I'll say, as a brother and a friend is this, grand gestures and romantic speeches are great. They're what you're good at but they can't solve every problem. You and Peyton are both really good at pretending to talk about things, without ever really going deeper than your comfortable with. I know you both say you're over the past but your not, how can you be? Your history is huge, don't ignore it. It will come back to bite you in the ass."

"What if it's too hard Nate?" Lucas asks desperately. "I'm scared that if we keep talking about it she'll realise that she doesn't forgive me, what then?"

"I don't know man, but you have to take the chance. If you don't, every little fight is going to blow up in your face, because there is always something else behind it."

Lucas was silent for a while, taking his brother's words on board. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Tuesday," Nathan said reluctantly. "I'm picking her up from the airport."

Peyton sat on her father's porch, scribbling furiously on her pad. Her need for her art had been reawakened in the last few days, she had always found it incredibly cathartic to get her feeling out onto paper. It was one of the many ways she identified with Lucas. She had spent the her time here wallowing. She hadn't spoken to her dad about what had happened but Larry knew his daughter well. She was in pain and she would let herself feel it for a while, before suppressing it and acting like it was never there. She was exactly the same as he was, and he knew it would only lead to more pain.

Larry came out onto the porch carrying two cups of coffee and sat down next to her. She smiled her thanks at him before taking a mouthful. She went back to her drawing, as he knew she would.

"Peyton, honey, we need to talk about what is going on," he said softly. She stopped drawing and looked at him a little frightened.

"Dad, I'm OK. I just wanted to visit you for a little while. I'll be gone on Tuesday."

"Sweetie, it's not a problem that you're here," Larry said emphatically. "I just can't stand to see you hurting. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Peyton let out a deep sigh, considering his question.

"It's just.....Lucas and I. We're having a hard time keeping it together. You'd think after all the time we wasted not being together we'd be able to let the stupid stuff go."

Larry smiled at her, pleased she had confided.

"I'm guessing that when you fight, it feels like there is something else going on, something bigger lurking behind every word. Am I right?"

Peyton nodded her head, confused at how he could know.

"Peyton, I don't want you to be offended but you are exactly like me," he chuckled. "You bury all your hurt way too deep and it needs to come out somehow. Now your mother, she was like Lucas. She was a romantic alright, and we clashed sometimes. But there is nobody in the world I would rather have clashed with."

Peyton smiled, her father's eyes always lit up when he spoke about her Mom.

"I keep telling him, and myself, that I forgive him for everything. But I don't think it's exactly true daddy," she said in a small voice.

Larry put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Honey, do you love Lucas?"

Peyton nodded her head furiously against his chest, too choked to speak.

"And does he love you?"

She nodded again.

"Then the rest is crap. You can say "I forgive you," it's just words. It might take years to put the past behind you. That doesn't mean you can't work on what you have now. I've never seen you glow like you do with him, it's like me with your mother. That's worth fighting for."

"Thanks daddy," Peyton said with a watery smile.

"And do me a favour, if you're going to make up, do it now. No point in putting these things off. Your Mom and I had a stupid argument the day she had her accident. I've spent almost twenty years regretting that I didn't get the chance to take back what I said."

Peyton hugged him with all she was worth, he'd never told her that before. "Dad, did you know Mom was the one the first time you met?"

Larry laughed heartily at the suggestion.

"I'm afraid to burst your bubble honey, she thought I was an idiot. I rode a motorcycle and skipped school while she was class president."

Peyton smiled, it reminded her of Nathan and Haley.

"But that's how we felt about you," he added. " When we went to see you in the nursery at the hospital, there must have been twelve babies in that room. No-one needed to tell us which one you were, we knew straight away you were ours."

Peyton hugged him once more before standing up and heading towards the house.

"I'm going to call him."

"Good girl."

**Sorry it's been a while, PC problems. Please review!**


End file.
